Two Boys and One Girl
by Miku Uzumaki
Summary: Amy lost her job a week ago and couldn't pay the rent to her apartment. She got kicked out and has nowhere to stay, but what will she do when a hedgehog named Silver offers for her to stay with him and his friend Shadow? Its a Silvamy vs Shadamy story! Enjoy!  Warning! Shadow is very perverted in this story!
1. You can stay with me

Chapter 1: You can stay with me

We enter this story with a weeping Amy. She lost her job a week ago and has had no luck on finding another one. She has no more money so she couldn't pay the rent to her apartment. She was kicked out with all her belongings. It is now midnight and the only light is the street light. She is in the park crying her eyes out on one of the benches when someone sees her.

**Normal POV**

"Why is this happening to me? I do good things right? Where am I supposed to live? Cream moved away and I can't find Tails anywhere. Sonic moved in with his girlfriend and I doubt that he wants me there. Also Rouge and Knuckles are always on the run so it's not like they have place. What am I supposed to do? Will I end up a crazy hermit who lives in a dumpster?" she wailed in between her sobs. She heard a chuckle and she looked up to see a figure in front of her. It was too dark for her to see his face.

"You'll only be a hermit if you want to be. You could be a hobo." He said with a chuckle.

Amy didn't say anything. She was too depressed to, but she did stop crying.

"I heard you talking about your problem. You can stay with me and a friend of mine. Come on" he said as he sat down beside her. "Hi! The names Silver! Can you tell me yours?" he asked trying to get her to say something.

"…Amy…Amy Rose…" she said muffled by her knees.

"Well hi Amy! Would you like to come and stay with me at my place?"

"I don't want to be a bother" she replied back

"You won't be a bother if you keep your clothes off the floor. My friend already gets on me about that" he said with a chuckle as Amy started to smile.

"So what do you say?" he asked as he got up and held out a hand. Amy thought about it for a while and then took it.

"What about my stuff?" she asked worry that he would have to carry it.

"No worries" he said as her things started to levitate.

"Are you doing that? she asked amazed.

"Yep, Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, let us be on our way now." He said as they started to walk out of the park.

They stopped at a street light to get a good look at each other. In front of Silver was Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog with pink hair to match. She had a regular tank top with jean shorts. She had sparkling green eyes that were glistening from her tears. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.

In front of Amy was Silver the Hedgehog, a silver hedgehog with white fur on his chest. He had cool blue and black boots on and white gloves with a blue circle on them. He had amazing golden eyes that made Amy melt. She started to blush when she noticed that Silver was staring at her. He noticed, turned away, and blushed a bit too.

"Um…let's get going" he said.

"…okay" she said as they started walking again.

They got to a big mansion and stopped.

"Is this your house? It's huge!" She exclaimed

"Yep, do you like it?"

"Heck yeah!" She said as he chuckled at her reaction.

She was brought out of amazed faze by the jingle of his keys. They walked up to the door and he opened it. It had cream color walls with hard wood flooring. 15 feet in front of the door was a set of twirl stairs. There was a room on each side of the stairs. One was the living room and the other was the kitchen and dining room.

"Nice house!" Amy said in her amazed faze again.

"Thanks!" silver said with a smile.

"Hey Silver, I want to talk to you about-"said black hedgehog with red streak on his quills that just walked out of the living room. "Who's this" he asked pointing to Amy.

"Oh, her name is Amy Rose. I found her in the park crying because she has nowhere to stay. So, I said she could stay with us! Oh and Amy this is Shadow, the friend I was talking about" He said with his smile still on.

"And you didn't think of calling and telling me there was pretty girl coming home with you?" Shadow asked with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't think I would have to. I thought your pervert antenna would pick her up" he said sarcastically. Shadow smirked and let out a small chuckle. Then he went back in the living room.

"Here, let me show you to the guest room" He said as he held his hand out. She hesitantly took it and they went upstairs. "She's pretty cute. I can't let Silver have her all to himself, now can I?" he asked himself.

Silver showed Amy to her room and she loved it. Well, she liked the space and bathroom, but she would have chosen a different colors. He then showed her around the house. After they were done Silver levitated all her stuff to her room and let her get ready for bed. She set up all her stuff and took a shower. She felt dirty from not taking a shower all day. She soon got out and dried herself off. Then wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. She stopped to think.

That Silver guy is really cute and his friend is not half bad either. Wait a second I shouldn't be thinking that way about them. I should be thinking about getting a job. I've already search half the city for one. I just hope in the other half I get lucky.

"Hey Amy I'm coming in" said Silver opening the door. Before she could say anything Silver was staring at her with only a towel wrapped around her.

"NNNOOOOOO!" she screamed with her face bright red. She quickly pulled out her piko piko hammer and threw it at Silver as hard as she could. It smacked Silver right dab in the face and send him flying back into the hallway. She ran up and shut the door back.

"What happened?" Shadow asked as he ran upstairs and stopped in front of her door.

"I wouldn't do that I were-" Silver said trying to stop him… but was too late. Shadow was staring into the room and all you could hear was "NOOO! PERVERT!" and a huge smack sound. Shadow closed the door slowly. His nose was bleeding and there was a huge red mark on his forehead.

"I saw _everything_" he said dreamingly as he fell to the floor.

"You bastard…" Silver said regretting he didn't stop Shadow and fell unconscious himself.

Amy got dressed and opened her door. She looked at the two unconscious hedgehogs in front of her.

"Did I do that?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

(Wow…)


	2. I need a JOB!

Chapter 2: I Need a Job!

The next morning the sun was bright and shinning. The flowers were blooming, the air was fresh, and the birds were chirping. Along with the chirping of the birds there were grunts. These grunts belong to Silver and Shadow that were of waking up from last night's incident. Their faces were really sore and the red mark left by Amy's hammer had faded to a light pinkish color. They got up off the hallway floor and headed downstairs to get icepacks.

"Good Morning" Amy said as she made her way happily into the kitchen. She was well rested and glad to be alive, the total opposite from yesterday.

"What's wrong with you guys? She asked as she noticed the bad vibe in the air. They turned their heads so she could see the pink mark on their faces.

"Oh yeah!" she said remembering what happened.

"Oh yeah, that's all you can say. What about sorry for hitting your beautiful face, Shadow" Shadow said with an attitude.

"Like I would ever say that and besides it's your fault for peeping, you pervert" she said crossing her arms and turning her head.

"I heard you scream! I thought Silver had done something to you!" he said as Silver glared at him.

"Ya like Silver would ever do that! I would expect that behavior from you, peeping tom!" she said. On the other side of the kitchen Silver was happy that Amy stood up for him. Shadow was pissed.

"Why I ought ta!" he exclaimed as he raised a fist up, but was interrupted by Silver.

"She's right. We should have knocked." He said in a calm manner.

"Thank you. Well I'll see you guys later!" she said as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked in confusion.

"I have to get a job. I can't live with you two forever." she said as she left.

"Why can't you?" he asked staring at the door sad. Shadow was also a little bummed.

Amy was walking through the half of the town that she hasn't searched for a job in yet. There was no luck so far. There were no "_Help Wanted_" signs up and everyone she asked didn't need any. She even asked the garbage man.

"Man, still no job! I have to find a job so I won't be a burden on Silver and Shadow. It's not that I want to leave, but I don't think they would want me there all the time." She said as her head went down.

"HEY WATCH OUT! Someone said as Amy looked up. She was in the middle of the street and there was a bus coming straight for her. (Isn't there always a scene in these stories that says Amy's in trouble. Amy has to stop doing that)

"Amy!" she heard someone yell as she was pushed out of the way of the bus. She was on the ground with the heroic **hedgehog** on top of her. She looked up to see the **guy **that saved her. His eyes were beautiful and had snow white fur on his chest. Her hero was-**Time out! First of all don't get any ideas because of the white fur part. Both Silver and Shadow have white fur on their chests. Well, who do you think it is? Time in!**

Her hero was….Shadow? He stared down at her worried.

**Amy's POV**

Shadow, what was he doing here? What amazing eyes he has? What white fur he has? What-**(Is it me or is this starting to sound like "**_**Red Riding Hood"**_**? Moving on**…) He started to get up, but fell back to the ground.

"Shadow what's wrong? Are you hurt? I asked panicking.

"I'm fine" he said as he stood up and struggle in pain, but didn't fall this time. We started walking and he was limping badly.

"You are not fine!"

"I'm…fine" he said drowsily this time and fell unconscious.

"Shadow!" I screamed as I grabbed him before he hit the ground. I got my purse to call Silver on my cell. Luckily my phone bill hasn't come yet or I would have lost that along with my apartment.

(**Amy **& Silver)

"Hello?"

"**Hey Silver I –" **

"Oh, hey Amy! What's up?"

"**Hey, I need –"**

"Have you seen Shadow?"

"**Ya, we need-"**

"Great! Can you ask-"

"**SILVER!"**

"Yeah?

"**WE NEED YOUR HELP! I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A BUS, BUT SHADOW SAVED ME AND NOW HE'S UNCONCIOUS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"** I screamed in one breath.

"Okay, I'm on my way!"

He hung up and I put my phone back in my bag. I looked around and there was nobody helping, they were just staring. I had an itch on my nose and needed to itch it. I used my free hand to lean on and slipped the one from underneath his head out to itch it. My eyes widened to what I saw. There was blood dripping down my hand and all the way down my forearm when I lifted my hand. Oh my god… I killed Shadow… I was paralyzed. "I got Shadow killed" those words kept playing in my head.

**Normal POV**

"Amy!" Silver called as he ran up to her.

"I'll take him to the hospital" he said as picked Shadow up. He didn't want people to know he had powers. He started to run then stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?" he asked as she snapped out of it.

"Yeah" she said as they both ran to the hospital.


	3. It's my fault!

Chapter 3: It's all my fault!

**Normal POV**

Amy and Silver arrived at the hospital and brought Shadow to the Emergency room. They wanted to stay with him, but were asked to wait in the waiting room by one of the nurses. They sat and waiting to hear any news. Silver sat next to Amy who was quietly crying into her knees that were up to her chest.

"Amy, Shadow will be fine! He's a tough fighter, you shouldn't worry" He said trying comfort her. She wasn't saying anything or even looking at him. She finally said something a few minutes later.

"It's all my fault…"

"What?"

"It's all my fault! If I wasn't so stupid Shadow wouldn't be like this! I wouldn't have caused so much trouble, Shadow wouldn't hate me, and… I wouldn't have lost m-my…job" she said.

Silver just sat there amazed that she found a way to blame everything on herself. "First of all" he started. "This is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself!" he exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't cause a scene. "Second, if Shadow hated you he wouldn't have saved you. Third…wait a sec. How did you lose your job?"

Amy lifted her head and sighed then answered. "I worked at super market close to my apartment. I was he assistant manager so I did a lot of projects with the manager. One day he called me in for a private meeting. H-he tried to rape me. Luckily my boyfriend Aaron walked in and stopped it. Aaron got suspended off work and I got fired because the manager didn't get what he wanted."

Silver was sorry for her, but sad because she said she had a boyfriend.

"So are you and Aaron still together?" he asked. Amy was flattered, but a little offended because she just told him she almost got raped and all he cares about is if she has a boyfriend or not.

"No we broke up"

"Really! *cough I- I mean really, why? He said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"The manager said if Aaron was in anyway associated with me he would get fired and he needed the money. He moved out of his parent's house and has to pay for his apartment."

"Oh…" Silver looked sad on the outside, but on the inside he was jumping for glee.

The doctor walked in and they both jumped up. "Silver and Amy" he called as they walked up to him.

"How is he, doctor? Is he okay?" Amy asked almost immediately.

"He will be okay, he just needs some rest. The nurse said he got hit by a bus, saving you. Am I correct?" he asked pointing to Amy.

"…yes" Amy said as her head went down. Silver noticed and put his arm around her. Amy's head shot back up and she stared at Silver who was looking at the doctor. Silver wanted her to know that it's okay.

"So what is the damage? Silver asked.

"He grazed his skull pretty hard and gave him a minor concussion. He should be awake in three days or so. Though after he wakes up he needs to stay here for a few more days so we can make sure he's okay.

They both sighed in relief and. "Um…Silver…" Amy whispered as Silver noticed he still had his arm over her. She was bright red and was staring at the ground.

"Oh…sorry" he said as he pulled away awkwardly.

"You guys can see him tomorrow. Visiting hours are over in five minute." he said as they both nodded and walked out.

"it's still my fault…"

"No Amy, it isn't. You're the smartest, prettiest girl I've ever met and I have only known you for a day!" Silver said as Amy looked up at him shocked. He grabbed her arms and said "I know it's only been a day, but ever since I saw you that night I…I have never stopped thinking about you. Amy…I love you!"

Amy didn't say anything. It was like she was made of stone. She was more paralyzed than when she saw the blood on her hand. Before she knew it Silver was hugging her with her still in the same position. She was shocked, but sad because that was the same way Aaron told her he loved her. She still had feelings for Aaron.

"Silver…I don't- I don't know…" she said as she pushed him off. When she said that, it was like his vibe was crush by a cinderblock. Amy noticed and thought of something else to say. "but I'll think about it" she said as Silver smiled. They started walking home and Silver held hands with Amy, but she unhooked them. He put his arm around her, but she knocked it off. He tried holding hands again, but she put her hand in her pocket as if grabbing something.

"Silver…" she said as she looked at him with an irritated look.

"Yes?" he said with joy.

"You know, my hammer has been a little lonely from last night" she said with a smirk on her face. He got the picture and slid about four feet away from her and kept walking. They got home and got ready for bed. Amy knows now to lock her door at all times. They went to bed and it took Amy longer to go to sleep because she was thinking of what had happened that night.

"Does Silver really like me?" that was the main question that kept going through her head.

The next day Silver and Amy woke up and got dressed. They went down stairs and ate breakfast. When they were done they went to watch TV. After an hour of watching television, Amy remembered something.

"Hey Silver"

"Ya?"

"Weren't we supposed to go somewhere today?"

"I don't think s-o-o-OH CRAP!"

"What?"

"We forgot about Shadow!"

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD I FORGET?

"He is so gonna kill me!" Amy was a little confused at that statement. How would he know we forgot? They grabbed their shoes and ran out. They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later and walked into Shadow's room. He was sitting up watching TV. He had bandages wrapped around his head from where the bus had hit him.

"Shadow…" silver whispered kind of frightened.

"You forgot, didn't you? He asked still looking at the TV, but then turned his head to face them. **(Shadow kind of scares me!) **

"Ya…"

"I knew it he said smirking.

"You always know it" Silver said walking up to his bed. Poor Amy was just so confused.

"Wait a sec how did Shadow know we forgot and what is he doing awake? The doctor said he would be asleep for a few days." She said as they both chuckled at how confused she was.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, if forgot to. Shadow has visions about the future. So that is why he knew we forgot and knew you were gonna be hit by a bus the other day. He also got the power to heel quicker than regular hedgehogs. He got these powers when…" Silver stopped to look at Shadow to see if it was alright to go on. He nodded in agreement.

"He got them when he was taken down by Eggman to do experiments on. During the experiments, something went wrong and the lab exploded. He escaped and I found him half dead lying behind a park bench. Ever since then he has been living with me."

Amy had an "Oh" face on and sat down in a chair next to Silver. Soon they started to watch TV. Then suddenly they started to feel the ground shake and looked down to see Silver tapping his foot really hard. He was sweating a lot and his face expression was like swallowed a lemon.

"Silver…do you have to go to the bathroom? Amy asked

"no" Silver answered immediately.

"Yes he does" Shadow said.

"Okay, I do have to go, but I'm afraid Shadow might do something to you, Amy." He said as Shadow punched him in the arm. "Ow! Fine I'm going, but Shadow if you doing anything, your dead!"

"Ah, I'm so scared" Shadow said as Amy giggled. Silver glared at Shadow until he closed the door. There was an awkward silence between the two until Amy broke it.

"Shadow…"

"Ya?"

"I w- I want to thank you for saving me the other day."

"It's no problem. You have to save the one you love right.

"Ri- hey wait so your saying that if I was just some random person about to get hit by a bus, you wouldn't save me?

"Nope"

"You're horable! She said as she stuck her nose up. "Wait a sec did you just say that you loved me?

"Yep! You can kiss me now"

"In your dreams! Oh wait, don't tell me you saw that in a vision.

"Maybe…"

"Tell me"

"no"

"Tell me!"

"no"

Amy lifted her hammer and screamed "TELL ME!"

"Uhhhh Silver!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm back! Shadow did you do something?" Silver said entering the room.

"No, but if you don't do something she'll surely kill me!" Shadow yelled as Amy got closer.

Silver raced over and held Amy back until she cooled down.

"Don't you have any sympathy for the sick?" Shadow said with a puppy dog face on.

"You're not sick unless you call being stupid is a sickness." She said as Silver as chuckled.

Suddenly she started cracking up laughing.

"It's not that funny?" Silver said.

"No, I just remembered Shadow's face when I pulled out Piko!" she laughed. **(Piko is her name for her hammer. It is really supposed to be Piko Piko.)**

Silver remember what Shadow looked like when he walked in the room and started laughing too. Shadow just sat there and glared at the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me, Shadow, and Silver are really scared of Amy and her hammer. We are more scared now because she remembered that tails added an update to it before he left. You'll see what it is in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. We're Family!

Chapter 4: We're family

**Normal POV**

Shadow stayed one more day in hospital and the doctor realized he was okay so they let him out early. They went home and everything was normal. **(P.S Normal for them is not normal on regular terms**.**)** They went into the pool in the backyard the next day since it was mid-summer. Shadow being a pervert snuck into Amy's room and waited until she got in the bathroom and turned on the water. He snuck in and had bad timing. Amy forgot her face wash on her night stand and didn't take off any clothes yet. She stood in front of Shadow with a confused look which quickly turned into an enraged one.

"SHADOW!" she screamed as she picked up her hammer that was now a lightning bolt. **(Oh yeah, this is **_**one**_** of the many upgrades tails added to her hammer. It's what I was talking about on the last chapter.) **Anyways she slammed down as hard as she could on his head causing a cloud of smoke. The smoke caused all the fire sprinklers to go off and ruined Amy's hair.

"Man!" she screamed letting go of her hammer to feel her hair. When the smoked cleared, there stood Shadow whose quills were standing straight up. You could see electricity skipping from one quill to the other. He also had the stupidest face on; Amy couldn't help but laugh as he fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" they both heard from downstairs. As the source ran upstairs and into Amy's room.

"Look what happened to my nachos!" Silver said as he showed Amy his soggy nachos.

"Haha I knew that would happen!" Shadow said as he popped up from the ground.** (Wow, fast recovery!)**

"So you snuck in knowing you would get shocked by my hammer?" Amy asked with her arms crossed.

"No, I just knew that something would happen to his nachos" he said pointing to Silver as Silver glared.

"Oh yeah?" silver said as he walked over and dumped his soggy nachos all over Shadow. The water from the sprinklers had already loosened the gel on his quills. So all his quill were down which made him look like a she hedgehog with bad yellow _cheesy _highlights. Silver look like a girl too, but without the highlight part. Amy laughed so hard she thought she lost a lung.

"What's so funny?" they both asked in union. Amy was laughing so hard, she couldn't answer. So she just pointed to the giant mirror on the other side of the room. They looked, screamed like little girls, and ran out. Amy fell to her knees and held onto her hammer still laughing from what she just saw. She finally stopped laughing and got up. She got her face wash and locked both her room door and her bathroom door. She took a shower and when she got out the sprinklers had turned off. She got dressed and headed downstairs. The guys were downstairs with their hair all gelled up again and Shadow's quills free of nachos. They all agreed that the house smelled like wet camels **(Don't ask…)** so Silver called in the maids to do something about it and they left.

So what do you want to do" Silver asked.

"Oh, I have to look for a job…" Amy said as they both looked at her.

"Why?" they asked

"Because I have to get my own place again." She said as they both looked sad.

"Do you…want to leave?" Silver asked.

"No…not really"

"Then stay."

"But I don't want to be a burden…"

"You are not a burden, you're family!" Silver said. Amy looked over to Shadow who just smiled and nodded. Then back to Silver who was also smiling.

"Okay then" she said as she put her arms over them and started walking. Both Silver and Shadow were blushing hard and smiling two goofy smiles.

"How about we go to the movies?" she asked

"Sounds good, let's go!" he said as they walked to the movies.

They arrived at the movies five minutes later and walked in. The guys wanted to watch a horror film to see which one Amy would choose to hide behind. What they don't know is that Amy accidentally saw her Grandma naked when she was younger. There is nothing that scares her now.

During the movie they felt the same shaking they felt at the hospital.

"Silver, go use the bathroom." Amy said

"But-"

"Go!"

"Fine…" he said as he walked off.

As soon as he was gone Shadow tried the yawn- and- put-my- arm- over- her- shoulder trick. Amy noticed and stepped on his foot as hard as she could. Shadow yanked his arm back and screamed a high pitched scream. Though no one could hear it since there was screaming in the movie. Silver ran back with popcorn he had bought from the concession stand. Shadow stuck his foot out and Silver tripped spilling all the popcorn on Amy. She was pissed... fire eyes pissed. Shadow started busting out laughing out laughing. Amy brought out her hammer that was two times the size that it regularly was. **(Another one of the upgrades)**

"BATTER UP!" she screamed as she swung her giant hammer at him. He flew across the theater and hit the movie screen… Hard. **(HOME RUN!) **Amy put her hammer away and stomped out as Silver followed apologizing. Shadow slowly slid down and hit the floor. Everyone heard cracking the and suddenly the movie screen started falling. Everyone screamed and started running out of the theater except for Shadow because he was unconscious. When he woke up he saw the screen coming closer.

"Hey, I didn't know this movie was 3D...Wait a minute… OH CRA-!" he was cut off by the movie screen crashing down on top of him. **(ouch…)**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! The butter and salt are getting into my eyes!" Amy said as they walked out of the theater.

"Oh, let me help" Silver said as he poured his soda on her. **(**Stupid**…)**

"AHHHH! NOW IT HURTS MORE!" she screamed as she pulled out her hammer that was on fire.

"Now, A-Amy l-lets n-not be h-hasty here…" He said backing up.

"DDDDDIIIIEEEE!" she screamed as she slammed down. There was a smoke cloud except it was darker than the other time with Shadow. When it cleared you saw a black hedgehog instead of a silver one. He was covered in ash. He fell backwards as Amy tried to catch her breath. **(Amy is on a roll today!) **Amy sat down on the ground and tried to get the soda, salt, and butter out of her eyes. She then got an idea.

"Amy, this will hurt, but it is worth getting this stuff out of your eyes" she told herself as she pulled her hammer out that was now made of water.

"1…2…3" she said as she hit herself in the head with it. This caused pain, but it also washed the stuff out of her eyes. She was relieved, but in pain and fell unconscious as her hammer turned back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>We leave this chapter with all three hedgehogs unconscious… That's a new one! Lol, cya next chapter!<strong>


	5. Amy's Nightmares

Chapter 5: Amy's Dreams

**Normal POV**

It was mid-afternoon and Amy was enjoying her ice cream on a park bench. It was strawberry, that's her favorite. While she ate she watched all the kids play and the birds fly by. She watched the different cars ride by and couples hold hands as she thought about things.

**Amy's POV**

I wish I had a boyfriend. I mean between Silver and Shadow I would probably pick Silver. With Shadow I think I would have to bring out my hammer more often. Well Silver not thinking things through before he does it makes me bring it out on him too. I wonder if they really truly like me…

**Normal POV**

She suddenly saw hands go over her eyes.

"Guess who!" the person said. It sounded like Shadow so…

"Shadow?"

"no"

"Umm Silver"

"No, my name starts with an A" he said as Amy thought for a while. She started getting a clue to who it was. She started crying and dropped her ice cream on the ground.

"…Aaron"

"You guessed it" he said as he removed his hands. Amy's eyes were wide in shock. He made his way over to the other side of the bench to sit. Amy slowly turned her head as she saw him. He was a red hedgehog with orange eyes. His gloves were black fingerless gloves with a red star on both of them.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed as she hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm not Aaron, but I can be if it will make it more pleasurable" he said as Amy got confused and went back to her regular position. She was more shocked than she was before to who she saw. It wasn't Aaron anymore, it was her old manager and the scenery changed into his office.

"Come here Amy…"

"Noo! Get away from me" she screamed as she ran to the other side of the room. She tried to reach for her hammer, but she saw it in the corner broken into pieces.

"Amy…" he said as he got closer.

"NOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed. "Silver! Shadow! …AARON! HELP!"

**Outside her dream- (I hope none of you thought that was real…)**

"Amy! Amy! Wake up!" Silver shouted shaking her. Both Silver and Shadow had woken up at the movies after being pounded by Amy's hammer. They got up and found Amy passed out on the ground next to her hammer after she supposedly hit herself with it to try to get the things out of her eyes. Shadow carried her home and put her down on her bed. As soon as he put her down she started freaking out and calling their names. She was having a nightmare.

"Noo! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed out. Suddenly she shot up with her eyes still closed. She got up and punched Silver in the face making him fly backwards. **(I hate writing this because Silver gets hurt, but it's part of the story) **She ran towards him to do more damage, but was held back by Shadow. She then lifted her foot back and kicked Shadow in the balls.

"Ouwy…" he said as he fell to his knees.

**Inside her dream**

Amy was trying to defend herself against the manager, but nothing worked. **(Although it is working outside her dream. Poor Silver and Shadow! Especially Shadow because that has got to hurt!) **He got closer and grabbed her wrists.

"LET GO!" she screamed trying to free herself.

**Outside her dream**

Shadow had gotten back up and ran towards her. She quickly turned around and kicked him in the balls again. He dropped back to the ground. She then turned to go find her hammer. Shadow knew if she got to her hammer, it would be over for him and Silver. He got up ignoring his pain and ran to where her hammer was. She stood in front of him as he stared at her. He tried picking up the hammer, but it weighed about 300 pounds. Instead he stood between it and her. She picked up her foot and swung it toward the same spot she did the last times, but Shadow knowing she would do that, caught it.

"You thought you could do it again, didn't you?" he said with a chuckle. She pushed her foot that was in his hands down along with Shadow. She then swung her other foot and kicked him in the face, slamming him against the wall. She grabbed her hammer by the handle, but then was tackled by Shadow. **(Like I said before, quick recovery!)**

**Inside her dream**

The manager was now on top of her licking her neck. **(EW EW EW EW EW! PERVERT!)** Amy couldn't get free and nobody not even Aaron was there to save her.

"AMY WAKE UP!" she heard a voice shout.

"Shadow?" she said as every disappeared. The manager, his office, her hammer, everything was gone. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing until she started waking up.

**Outside her dream**

After Shadow had shouted out to her Amy started fluttering her eyes open. She saw his ruby red eyes and noticed Shadow was on top of her. Amy looked at him shocked. She and he were blushing a bright red. Flash backs of Amy's manager on top of her rushed through her head and it was a lot like Shadow on top of her.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as she punched him in the face making him fly back against the wall. He was kind of scared to get back up so he stayed there. Amy looked around and realized she was in her room and it was a mess.

**Amy's POV**

What am I doing at home? Last thing I remember I had fell unconscious at the movies. Why is my room a mess? Shadow…and Silver!

"Silver!" I exclaimed as I made my way over to him. He was getting up off the floor. There was a big dent in the wall where he hit his head.

"Silver, what happened?"

"ow my head" he said as he got up. "You sure do pack a punch, don't you?"

"Y-you mean I did this?" I asked about cry for hurting him.

"Kind of, but we're okay!" he said as I started crying.

"I am so so sorry!" I said as I sobbed into my hands.

"It's not your fault. You were… sleep fighting." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay…" I said as I wiped my tears. I helped him up and got the first aid kit. We left Shadow because we knew that he was okay. I aided Silver's wounds and Shadow came down stairs. We ate dinner and talked about what had happened. After dinner I went up to my room to try to put some stuff back together. The rest of it the maids did. I got ready for bed and thought about my dream. That was a horrible dream. I wonder why Aaron wasn't there to save me. Aaron…

**Normal POV**

"I hope I don't end up doing what I did the last time I fell asleep. I can't or I won't be able to forgive myself for hurting someone else." She said to herself. " I know! I can repeat it over and over until it gets stuck in my head. No fighting! No fighting! No fighting! No fi-f…" she said as she drifted to sleep.

**One hour later…**

"DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!" Amy screamed as she** "sleep" **chased both Shadow and Silver down the hall with her hammer supersized.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUR BEST BUD SHADOW, WOULD YOU?" Shadow asked as he ran.

"Shadow you pervert!" she screamed as she got faster.

"SHADOW WHAT DID YOU?" Silver asked as he ran alongside him.

"NOTHING!" Shadow replied back.

"You stole my underwear!" she screamed.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT?" Shadow shouted.

"SHADOW!" Silver yelled at him. Silver used his powers to pick Shadow up and fling backwards. **(Sacrifice!) **Shadow hit the ground and yelled "Silver don't leave me!". He then turned around to see Amy still asleep, standing in front of him with steam coming out of her ears. As Silver ran downstairs he heard a high pitched, girly, horror movie scream and chuckled. **(When I thought about Shadow's scream, I made myself laugh.)**

**In Amy's dream**

Amy had felt bad for hurting for hurting the guys so she felt like doing something for them. She decided on cleaning their rooms. She made sure she got up earlier than the maids so she can clean them first. She already asked Silver and he said yes and a few other things like you are so beautiful and smart and I am so honored to have you live with me. Will marry me?** (Remember this is a dream)** Amy blushed as she thought of what he said. She couldn't find Shadow so she didn't ask. When she got to his room she opened the door she saw an okay room. The only thing that was messy was the bed and a pair of…. BOXERS on the floor! "EWWWW!" she exclaimed as she walked pass them. She started making up his bed and found something that disgusted her more than anything. A… rotten banana! **(Lol you guys probably thought it was something perverted, didn't you?)**

"Gross! There is a trash can right over there" she said as she pointed over to the trash can in the corner. She threw the banana away and went back to making up his bed. She then saw something pink and frilly stuffed in his pillow. She pulled it out and found out that it was her pink underwear with red hearts on the sides.

"Hey Amy what are you doing here?" Shadow asked as he walked into the doorway.

"Oh nothing, just cleaning your room!" she said with her most innocent voice as she stuffed her panties into her pocket.

"O…k, um did you find anything…cleaning my room?" he asked nervously.

"Nope, just a rotten banana that I threw away." She said.

"Okay good to know."

"Hey Shadow"

"Ya?"

"Do you like living?"

"Y-yeah why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill you"

"W-w-why?" he asked backing up.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she charged up to him with fire in her eyes and swung her hammer. He quickly dodged her first attack and ran away. Silver being too stupid to notice the screaming walked out of his room and saw Shadow.

"Hey Shadow I got the other pair of panties you wanted from Amy's room!" he said as Shadow ran past him. Amy slowed down and stopped in front of Silver with tears in her eyes.

"O-Oh Amy I-I didn't know you were t-there…" he stuttered nervously.

"Silver I thought you were different, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" she exclaimed and her eyes had fire in them again.

"AAAHHHHH!" he yelled as he ran after Shadow. Amy started chasing the both of them. **(Just like in real life)**

**Outside Amy's dream**

"Oh Silver…" Silver heard as he turned around to see Amy at the top of the stairs with her hammer with what look like a little bit of blood on the side. She started walking down slowly as Silver backed up. He got an idea at the last second. He used his powers to pick her up and make her drop her hammer. He made shaking movements with his hands to shake her in the air. She started to flutter he eyes open as she woke up.

"Silver? Why are you holding me up here?" she asked confused as Silver lowered her down.

"Amy!" he exclaimed as he made his way over to her.

"Oh no! Did I do it again? Did I hurt you?"

"Ya, you did it again, but I didn't get hurt. I can't say the same for Shadow though. By the way, what were you dreaming about anyway?"

"I dreamt that Shadow had stolen my underwear and you had helped him…" she said hoping that Silver helping him wasn't true.

"The first part was true, but I didn't help him. He did it all on his own."

"I'm so glad!" she exclaimed as she hugged him and he blushed. She then realized what she just did and retreated, blushing and looking at the ground.

"I'm gonna kill Shadow for taking my underwear!"

"Uh I think you already did" he said pointing to her blood stained hammer.

"Oh… well my work here is done" she said as she picked up her hammer and went upstairs. She passed the bloody mass that used to be none as Shadow in the hallway and nearly barfed. She made her way in to her room and went to sleep. She didn't get up again because she dreamt of ice cream and there is no action or horror in ice cream! Silver shrugged his shoulder and went to bed too.

* * *

><p><strong>CAUTION! Never be near Amy when she is having a nightmare or you will end up like Shadow… or whatever that thing is in the hallway. Hey I have a joke! What is black, perverted, and red all over?...SHADOW! lol cya next chapter and thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	6. The twins!

Chapter 6: The Twins!

**Normal POV**

The next morning Amy woke up nice and refreshed. She didn't know what it was, but she felt weird about today. Like something was going to happen today that would change her somehow. She shook her head getting rid of the thoughts and got up. She took a shower and got dressed. When she was finished she walked out of her room. She noticed that Shadow was gone and so was the blood. **(…) **She made her way downstairs. She saw Silver and Shadow eating cereal in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" she said as she entered the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey" they said in union.

"What do you guys feel like doing today?" she asked as she sat down and one of the maids sat her favorite cereal in front of her.

"Dunno, what do you want to do?" Silver asked.

"Umm…Oh I know! How about the amusement park?" she exclaimed.

"Sounds good! When everyone is done eating we'll go." Silver said. Shadow had just put a spoonful of cereal when he spit it back out onto the floor. Both Amy and Silver looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Silver asked.

"I just had a vision. THE TWINS ARE COMING!" he yelled as Silver went wide eyed and put down his cereal. He ran to lock the doors, but it was too late. The door was slammed open and an aqua blue cat walked in.

"Hey Silver! Where's my Shaddie-kins?" she said with a smile. **(Shaddie-kins lol!)** As soon as Shadow heard her voice he took off upstairs. She saw him and took off after him. Too bad for Shadow, she was much faster.

"SHADOW! I MISSED YOU!" she exclaimed as tackled him making the both of them tumble down the stairs. Shadow was in pain, but she was happily snuggling him. Amy watched the whole thing and was so confused. Silver started backing up because he knew the other one wasn't too far behind. Suddenly a soft purple color cat popped up in the door frame.

"SILVER! I MISSED YOU!" she exclaimed as Silver started to run, but again the cat was faster and caught up. She pounced trying to catch him. He noticed and started to levitate to the celling. She missed and looked up to him.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said as she leaped as high as she could and grabbed onto his leg. Too bad for Silver, she had her claws out and scratched his leg accidentally making him loose concentration. They fell screaming and landed on the couch. All she did was snuggle him just like her sister with Shadow.

"Excuse me!" Amy said irritated by their snuggling. Both Shadow and Silver's eyes shot open and jumped up.

"Oh…um … Amy… this is not what it looks like!" Silver said still being hugged to death by the purple cat.

"Yes it is! We're their girlfriends!" the purple cat said. Amy looked at them wide eyed.

"Amy… it's not-"

"No its okay… I'm going to go for a walk…" she said with her head down and started walking to the door.

"Amy, wait!" Silver yelled as she quickened her walk to a run and ran out the door.

"Get off, Blaze!" he yelled as she let go. He ran towards the door that Amy went out of. Shadow suddenly had a vision. He got loose of the blue cat's gripped and yelled "Silver watch out!". Silver turned around to see a fire ball coming towards him. He made a barrier which reflected it back at the purple cat knocking her out. The other cat shot a water blast at Shadow who was running toward the door. Silver made a barrier around him reflecting the blast back at the blue cat. They then ran out the door to find Amy.

They searched everywhere, but couldn't find her. Silver even tried flying to get a better view, but still couldn't find her. Suddenly Shadow got a vision. He saw Amy. She was crying and walking down 5th street when she got grabbed and pulled in an alley. It was dark in the alley so he could see inside of it. He then heard her scream and the vision was over.

"Silver, Amy's is in trouble! We have to find her or something bad will happen to her! She's on 5th Street!" He shouted as they ran off. They saw her when they got there. She was then pulled in to the alley that Shadow saw in his vision. They heard her scream and ran as fast as they could over to it. When they went inside they found the guy and started beating him up without a second thought.

"SHADOW! SILVER! STOP!" Amy screamed, but they didn't quit. "I SAID STOP!" she yelled as brought out her hammer. She then swung it and slammed them against the garbage can.

"What is your problem? We were saving you!" Shadow shouted.

"No! you were beating up an old man!" she spat back. Shadow looked down to see an old badger with bruises all over him.

"I'm so sorry about that mister and thanks for the puppy!" Amy said as she helped the old badger up.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! I DON'T NEED TO BE AROUND D-DILINQUITS!" he said in his old man voice and limped/ ran out. **(Poor old man!)**

"Look what you did!" she yelled as she picked up her new puppy. It was all brown and had big brown eyes. Silver had gotten up and stood next to Shadow and stared at her.

"But we heard you scream!"

"Because it was so adorable!" she replied

"We were worried about you…." Silver said.

"Why should you guys be worried, you both have beautiful girlfriends!" she said

"There is something we have to tell you!"

"Tell me what, that you guys don't like me anymore or maybe you could tell me that you lied to my face about loving me! Or maybe you would-" she was interrupted by Shadow putting his hand over her mouth.

"Are you going to let us talk or are you just going to babble all daEEEEEHHHHHHHH! OUWY!" he screamed as Amy's and her new puppy bit his hand. He retracted his handback and held it while it painfully throbbed. Silver started walking towards her to try to reason with her as she backed away. She turned to run, but then felt arms go around her. Silver, he was hugging her.

"I really do love you and no one else." He whispered in her ear. Amy shuttered as she felt his breath against her ear.

"Y-you do?" she stuttered.

"Yes" he said as she smiled.

"Hey I want to be in the group hug too!" Shadow said imitating a little kid. He joined and Amy hugged both of them back. She felt like they really truly liked her.

"I love you guys!" she said.

"WHICH ONE!" they asked in union and Amy giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww that was cute! Oh and the name of the puppy will be in the next chapter! Now that I think about it, the puppy was probably squished in between them. POOR PUPPY! Also I want to be in the group hug! Lol cya next chapter! <strong>


	7. It's so cold

Chapter 7: It's so c-c-cold…

**Normal POV**

We left the last chapter with a group hug of the three hedgehogs and puppy. They let go and smiled at each other then walked out of the alley. They were just walked, they didn't know where they were going and didn't really care. They did know that they didn't want to go home because the twins might still be there. They wanted to avoid them as much as possible.

"Shadow!" they heard as they turned around to see the blue cat running towards them. **(You guys have to work on your avoiding skills!)**

"Run!" Shadow yelled as they sped up.

"Silver!" they heard as the purple cat landed right in front of them.

"Split up!" Silver shouted as he pulled Amy's arm to run, but on the other side Shadow was doing the same thing. The puppy had crawled up onto her head.

"Guys…your… hurting…my…ARMS!" Amy yelled as they kept pulling.

"Let go!"

"No, you let go"

Suddenly Shadow had a vision. "Watch out!" he exclaimed as they both saw something coming at them from both directions. There was a fire ball coming towards the front of them and a water blast coming towards the back of them. They sharply dodged them both which made Silver loose his grip on Amy's arm and made Amy's puppy slide off her head. The two attacks collided causing a cloud of smoke or in their case, a perfect get away. Silver looked over to where they were, but Shadow and Amy were gone. He looked down and saw her puppy, grabbed it, and ran to go hide.

"My puppy!" Amy exclaimed.

"There is no time for that! We have to hide!" Shadow said as he pulled her into an abandoned factory.

"Why are we running from your girlfriend? In fact, why am I running? She is only after you." Amy said as she stopped him.

"First of all, she is NOT my girlfriend and second, you're running because she'll try to kill any girl that gets close to me. You living with me will just make her more murderous." He said finding a place to hide.

"Shadow where are you, baby? You better not be with that- that bitch!" the blue cat said searching as hard as she could.

"W-what did she call me?" Amy screeched through her teeth.

"Shh! Now c'mon. In here!" he whispered as he ran inside a room. Amy tried to follow, but got her shirt stuck on what looked to be a lever. She yanked it freeing her shirt but also pulling down the lever. She wondered if that was a bad thing, but shrugged it off seeing as nothing happened when she pulled it. She ran inside and Shadow shut the door. It was pitch black so they couldn't see anything. The cat's voice disappeared soon after and they decided that it was alright to get out.

"Woo! That was close!" he said as he got up.

"Ya!" Amy agreed as she made her way to the door. She pulled down the handle to the door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Uh, it's okay to get out now…" Shadow said.

"I know…"

"Then open the door."

"I can't"

"Why not" he said as he made his over, following her voice.

"Let me try." He said as he tried opening it himself. It wouldn't budge so he tried harder. It still didn't budge.

"We're stuck!" he shouted. **(Nah dip Sherlock!)**

"It's really c-cold in h-here…" Amy said rubbing her arms. Amy found the light switch and flipped it on. They saw that they were in a freezer filled with freezer burnt ice cream.

"Great! What are we supposed to do now?" she exclaimed.

"Well, all we can do is wait for someone to find us" he said as he sat down. Amy just stood rubbing her arms. "Are you going to join me?" he asked as she stared at him suspiciously. She walked over and sat down.

"If you try anything I'll- I'll…" she said trying to give a stern look.

"You'll what? You left your hammer at home." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I still have my fists and they're pretty useful." She said holding up her hands.

"Whatever…" he said as he noticed her shaking. He started taking off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked leaning away. He pulled her back and put shirt on her.

"It will keep you warm for a little while." He said as he thought of ways he could help the situation. Shadow couldn't see any visions because he was focusing on keeping Amy and him warm so that was out of the question.

**Amy's POV**

What is up with Shadow? I've never seen him act this way. If I would have pictured us locked in a freezer before this, I would have pictured me beating him up for doing something perverted again. Yet he hasn't done anything perverted since we've been in here. Is this real or an act.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Besides Silver would care more about you dying than me." He said looking off into space.

"That's not true! You're his best friend! Pals before gals, well at least that's what I hear boys on TV say anyway." I said scratching my head a little.

"In Silver's case its gals before pals…" He said. I didn't say anything because I knew I couldn't get through to him.

**Normal POV**

Even though he thought that, she still couldn't just let him freeze to death. She got an idea. It is a little embarrassing, but she had to do it… for Shadow. She slid as close to him as possible, leaving no space between them and hugged his arm. Shadow was blushing hard. Amy was also blushing.

"T-this way it will k-keep us b-both warm, for now." She said as looked down and he looked away. About two mores hours had now past and it was much colder than before. Both Amy and Shadow were shivering. During the hours they kept getting ideas on how to stay warm. The last idea that Shadow had was to put her on his lap and try to give her all his heat. He put her on his lap thinking she would protest, but she didn't. She felt his warmth and the soft snow white fur on his chest made her so comfortable that she didn't want to move. She snuggled into his chest as he put his arms around her.

"Shadow…"

"Ya?"

"I wanted to say sorry for all the times I hit you with my hammer… It was uncalled for…" she mumbled into his chest.

"It's fine. I deserved them… all of them!" he said with a weak chuckle.

"There's so much we didn't get to do like go to the beach, the amusement park, and so much other things." He said trying to smile about the situation.

"I also didn't get my..." Amy said as she stopped before the last part.

"Get your what?" he asked.

"My first… my first… kiss…" she said and blushed a light pink.

"Is that a request?" Shadow asked looking down at her as he looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"O…k…" he said thinking she had become delusional. They stared into each other's eyes and started leaning forward. They got closer and closer until…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff to the hanger! Review this chapter people. I want to know which thing people want to happen next. The choices are: 1. they kiss, 2. Silver busts opens the door right before they kiss, 3. Silver busts open the door when they kiss, or 4. Someone faints ( I won't tell you who will faint though) Review your answer and cya next chapter! CAUTION: I will not right another chapter until I get at least three reviews about it and it can't be by the same person! Lol bye! <strong>


	8. I don't remember

**Hey peoples! I have made my decision and it is actually a combination of **_**some**_** of the choices. I hope you have no hard feelings if you didn't get what you wanted and enjoy! Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while. A family member came that I haven't seen in years so we had to hang out first.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: I don't remember…<p>

**Normal POV**

They looked into each other's eyes and leaned forward. They got closer and closer until their lips met in a weak, but comforting kiss. It lasted for about a minute until they broke a part. Amy looked up at him as he looked down at her and they both smiled.

"Wow Shadow…that was so…so-" she was cut off by the sound of a cell phone dropped on the floor. They turned to see Silver in the doorway.

"Silver… I-" she said as she shot up on her feet.

"No it's fine. It's just another way of saying you're not interested… in a harsh kind of way…" he said with a fake smile and sad eyes.

"No, that's not…not" she said as she lost her balance and fell unconscious. She hit the wall hard on the way down.

"Amy!" Silver yelled as he ran over to her. He picked her up bridal style, stared at her for a while, and then decided all she needed was rest and warmth. She didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Silver, it's not what you think…" Shadow said getting up. Silver ignored him and walked out of the freezer. Shadow followed knowing he did something terrible. They didn't say another word the whole way home. When they got there they were almost tackled again, but Silver put up a force field bouncing the two cats off. They walked with the force field until Silver took the force field off Shadow and left it on him and Amy.

"Silver no!" he shouted as he was tackled by the blue cat. Silver only looked down at him with emotionless eyes and started walking again. Blaze only watched as he carried Amy upstairs and then disappeared.

He kept the force field until they got into her room and he locked the door. He didn't want anyone's company except for Amy's. He laid her down on her bed and got the thickest blanket he could find. He covered her up and sat in the chair next to her bed. He wanted to wait for her. He wanted to be the first thing or person she saw when she woke up.

He waited for three days with leaving her side. Not even to eat or drink. He was so worried, but finally on that forth day she awoke.

"Amy, you're awake!" Silver said with joy.

"Why am I here?" she asked sitting up.

"After I found you I took to your room and haven't left your side since."

"What do you mean? Where was I? What happened to me?" Amy asked as both of them looked at each other confused.

"Wait, you mean you don't remember what happened three days ago?"

"…no" she said simply.

"Well, do you-" he stopped and realized that he could use this to his advantage. "Do you at least know your name?"

"Yes, my name is Amy Rose and live in an apartment on Lonford Rd. I work at the super market across the street from my apartment and I'm going out Aaron." She said factly.

"Ok well, now you are…um… living with me because your apartment is under construction. Uh I'm Silver and I offered to let you stay when I met you at uhh… bar. Silver trying to lie as good as he could.

"Really? I'm not much of a drinker." She said confused.

"You weren't. You were uh… drinking water.

"Oh… well what about my job and Aaron…"

"Well… your job ran out of business and Aaron he um… cheated on you…"

"H-he did?" she asked with her eyes tearing up.

"But-but you are going out with me now a-and I came in here to wake you up for our date tonight." He said as she wiped her tears. Silver knew it was wrong to lie to her, but he thought it was his last chance to get her to like him.

"Well let's go because I haven't eaten yet…"

"Okay."

She hopped out of bed and made Silver wait outside. She wanted to take a shower because it felt like she hadn't in a long time. **(I wonder why…)** She got dressed and met Silver out in the hallway. They walked downstairs with Amy hugging and laying her head on his arm. They saw Shadow on the couch who just stared at them. Although the cat that was with him didn't really care. **(Okay it has been too long. I introduced the cat sisters two chapters ago and I still haven't said their names. Well the purple cat is Blaze of course and she has the power of fire. She has a crush on Silver. The blue cat is Blue. I know that sentence sounds weird, but that's her name. She has the power of water and has a crush on Shadow. There! Now on with the story!).** Blaze just looked at them pissed as they exited the room.

"Silver, who were those people?" Amy asked.

"Oh the black hedgehog on the couch was Shadow and the cat with him is Blue. The cat in kitchen was Blaze and she kind of likes me…"

"Oh…well I'm going to have to tell her she has no chance against me!" Amy said confidently as Silver chuckled.

They talked until they got to a fancy restaurant and had dinner. After they ate they went for a walk in the park.

**Silver's POV**

"Silver…I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm forgetting something…something that I'm supposed to remember…"

Oh crap! She's remembering! When she remembers the whole thing I have to be at least a country away from her.

"Oh really um…like what?"

"I don't know exactly. It's just that kind of feeling."

**Normal POV**

"Oh… Well did you bring a jacket? The news said it would be cold today." He said changing the subject, but she didn't answer. The word _cold_ gave her a sudden flashback. She saw the freezer and all the ice cream and then the flash back ended.

"Amy…Amy are you okay?" Silver asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah I'm fine…"

"Okay well it's time to go home. It's getting dark."

"Okay"

They went home and saw Blue chasing Shadow again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

"I can't! You're just so cute!" she yelled back.

Silver just walked by watching.

"That is why we have locks" he whispered over to Amy.

The word lock made her go into another trance. She saw Shadow banging on the door of the freezer she had seen before and her trance ended.

"You did it again. Are you okay?" Silver asked staring at her with concern.

"Uh yeah fine…hey I'm going to go to bed…" Amy said as she sped off upstairs. She got to her room and slammed the door shut. She walked over to her bad and flopped down on it.

"What is wrong with me? What are these visions I'm having? I'm sick of this feeling I'm having. The feeling that I'm forgetting something. Is someone not telling me something?" she thought to herself. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she shouted as the door opened. It was Shadow who walked through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Amy" Shadow said kind of nervously.

"Hey Shadow! Whatcha need?" she asked shaking of her problem.

"Um…I wanted to talk about how we got locked in the freezer and almost, you know…died" he said as Amy's eyes widened to what he was talking about. "What if Shadow knows what these visions are about?" she asked herself.

"I also wanted to talk about t-the um… kiss…" he said staring at the ground. The word kiss put Amy in another trance. She saw herself and Shadow cuddling each other. She then heard herself start talking.

"There's so much we didn't get to do like go to the beach, the amusement park, and so much other things." He said trying to smile about the situation.

"I also didn't get my..." Amy said as she stopped before the last part.

"Get your what?" he asked.

"My first… my first… kiss…" she said and blushed a light pink.

"Is that a request?" Shadow asked looking down at her as he looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"O…k…" he said thinking she had become delusional. They leaned closer and kissed and then the vision ended.

"Amy…you okay?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"…No…I'm not…" she said. She now knew everything. She knew what happened that day and that Silver had lied to her.

"What's wrong?" he said as he walked closer to her.

"I'm going to kill him…" she murmured.

"Kill who?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL SILVER!" she screamed as she pushed past Shadow and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd hate to be Silver right now... sorry again about the late update! cya next chapter!<strong>


	9. Leaving, lying, and lively language

Chapter 9: leaving, lying ,lively language

**Normal POV**

**During Amy and Silver's date**

"Do we have to?" Blue whined.

"We have to or you know what dad would do to us." Blaze said equally upset. They were in the kitchen having a private conversation after Blaze got a phone call from home.

"Mom needs us back at home. You already know why…"

"Ya, I know…" Blue said sadly. Their mom had cancer and their dad would take care of her, but he sometimes had to go on long business trips. This time he had to go to Hawaii to do business with the naval base there. They had to go home and take care of her. Blue was so upset that she couldn't stay with Shadow. She decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her time here with Shadow and exited the kitchen. Blaze wanted to do the same thing with Silver, but he was out with Amy.

"If that-that thing thinks she can just come and steal Silver from me, she has another thing coming. I have known Silver for two years and she just met him. What does she have that I don't?" **(Feel free to answer that question. Lol)** She soon realized she was talking to herself and went to the living room and sat on the couch. She saw Blue chasing Shadow around and decided to give her sister a break and stuck her leg out to trip him. He fell and Blue body slammed him into a hug.

"Hey what's that?" he asked as he pretended to see something. She looked and he took this opportunity to slip out from under her and run towards the stairs. She got up and started to chase him again.

The front door opened and Amy and Silver walked inside. They saw Shadow being chased by Blue and Silver whispered something to Amy. Once he said that she froze with her eyes wide until a few minutes later.

"What's up with her?" Blaze asked herself. Amy suddenly started backing away and ran upstairs leaving Silver just standing there. Shadow noticed Amy and stopped in his tracks. Two seconds later he was tackled by Blue. Shadow told her that he had to use the bathroom to go see about Amy. She didn't mine going with him, but he insisted that he go alone. **(Weirdo…)** He waited until she wasn't looking and went upstairs quietly. He then made his way to Amy's room. **(What happened in Amy's room was in the last chapter.)**

**The next day at 1pm**

"Today we will have light showers in the western region gradually moving to the northern region." The weather man said. Silver was on the couch watching the weather since there was nothing better on. The girls Blaze and Blue had already left a few hours ago and Shadow said he was going to go take a nap. He probably is really tired from being chased all the time.

"Hey Silver!" said a voice from behind. He turned to see Amy smiling brightly at him.

"Oh hey Amy!" he said as she sat next to him. "Is everything okay? You kind of worried me yesterday."

"Yeah I just wasn't feeling to good…Where is Blaze and Blue?" she asked changing the subject.

"They had some problems at home and left a few hours ago."

"Oh…" she said looking at the ground. "Um…Silver…" she said as she put her gaze on Silver.

"Yeah?"

"You would never do anything to hurt me…I mean… You would never **want to** hurt me right?" she stuttered and looked back at the ground.

"Of course not! I would never hur-"

"liar…" she mumbled.

"What?" he asked confused.

**(wait for it…)...**

"…YOU LYING SON OF A *****! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T ******* REMEMBER! DO YOU THINK I'M ******* STUPID?" she screamed bringing her hammer out making Silver hide behind the couch.

"What is all the yelling about?" Shadow said as he walked to the top of the stairs. Amy shot him a death glare and he froze. She turned back to Silver, but could have sworn that Shadow had peed his pants. She turned back to Shadow who was still in the same place at the stairs. He was wearing blue and red footed pajamas **(yes… he was wearing footed pajamas…) **holding and brown teddy bear. The whole bottom half was soaked and made a puddle on top of the stairs. She started busting out laughing and dropped her hammer to hold her stomach from laughing so hard. Silver let out a sigh of relief that was loud enough for Amy hear and stopped laughing and remembered what she was doing. She picked her hammer up again.

"Ah crap…" he said as he took off running with Amy close behind. He first ran upstairs then came back down. Went through the kitchen and back out again. Then he ran into the living room. Shadow had already taken a shower, gotten dressed, and was on the couch watching them run around by then. He then remembered what Blaze had did when he was being chased by Blue. He stuck his foot out and waited for them to come around. Silver saw his foot and jumped over it, but Amy didn't and fell flat on her face.

"SHADOW!" she screamed as he got off the couch and backed up. She got up and there was raging fire around her.

"Silver, wait up!" he yelled as he ran off following Silver with Amy on hot pursuit. They disappeared into the kitchen and about two minutes later you heard Shadow's girlish scream and a crash. Silver ran out and stopped to catch his breath.

"Silver, I'm not done with you!" Amy said as she busted through the kitchen door. Silver had to think quickly before he ended up the same as Shadow. He then got an idea and levitated up to the ceiling, but that wouldn't stop Amy. She took the hand holding the hammer as far back as she could and flung it at him. It bulls eyed him right on the head and he plummeted down heading straight toward the narrator…**(WAIT WHAT! AAHHHHHHH!) ...****Lost Signal…...**


	10. Sleepless Night

**Sorry about taking a long time updating! I had kind of a writer's block, but I want you guys to know I will never, ever quit Fanfiction! I read other fanfics and they end up stopping in the middle of the story saying that it is boring or they have things to do. It got me so pissed! I will be a fanfic writer FoReVeR! Lol on with the story!**

Chapter 10: Sleepless night

**Normal POV**

It had been a week since the three hedgehog's last incident and Amy was slowing forgiving Silver for what he did. Shadow healed from his injury right away, but it took Silver **(AND ME!)** a few days to heal injuries.

Amy was just waking up to the chirping of the birds outside her window. She didn't get any sleep last night because of Silver and Shadow watching the Super Bowl. They yelled at the TV for the team to score and then later on got into a fight to see who gets the last pizza slice. Luckily the maids had an extra pizza and that argument ended, but then they went back to yelling at the TV again. This cycle would repeat itself. Finally when it was the fourth pizza fight,**( How hungry were they? I can only bring myself to eat two pieces of pizza.) **until Amy decided that enough was enough.

**Flashback… **

Amy made her way downstairs and to the living room.

"Guys, can you please keep it down…" Amy asked sleepily.

"Sorry Ames, but the game is on." Silver said without turning from the TV screen. Amy sighed and saw something that caught her eye.

"Go…"From Shadow

"Go…" From Silver

"GO!" Together

"GO!"

"SCORE! That's what I'm talkin about!" Shadow yelled and high fived each other. Suddenly the TV turned off.

"What the-"

"What just happened?" Shadow yelled. He found the remote and turned it back on. It turned back off again.

"What is wrong with this thing?" he turned it back on. It went off again. He then heard giggle come from behind him. He then knew who it was. It was Amy with the second remote. He accepted the challenge that she was giving and kept his eyes glued to the screen for his chance to put the TV on lock with his password that no one knew. Silver went into the kitchen and came back with some nachos. He sat down and ate them quietly while he watched the two. It went on and off and on and off over and over again. The TV's unit couldn't keep up with them and malfunctioned. It was sparking and smoking up the whole house. It stopped and it was no longer on the super bowl's channel. It was on…. The preschool channel!

"This is the preschool channel. It includes Barney, Elmo, Teletubies, Baby Einsteins, and more!" the announcer on the TV said. They all stood there not knowing what to do now. Shadow, remembering that the game was still on dared to press the button on the remote and KAPOW! The explosion turned the power off and made it dark. One of the maids went to get flash lights. She came back, found each hedgehogs, and gave them one.

"Is everyone okay?" Amy asked as she turned on her flashlight.

*sniffle"No…" she heard. Shifted her flashlight to where she heard the noise.

"Silver, is that you? What happened?" she asked as her light landed on an ash covered hedgehog. She knew that it was Silver because his back was untouched by the ash He also had…yellow stuff all over his face? If he was all the way covered she would mistook him for Shadow.

"My…n-n-n…My…"

"Your what and what's that on your face?"

"My…MY NACHOS EXPLODED!" he shouted as he broke down sobbing to himself.

"…." Amy sweatdropped. Tthe other maid found the power box and the lights turned back on.

"See what you did Shadow!" she shouted.

"What I DID? IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR MESSING WITH US IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"OH NO-NO-NO IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SUCH A LOUD A**!"

"NO! IT'S YOURS FOR BEING SUCH AN ANNOYING B****!"

"Oh really… you think I'm a b****, eh?" she asked pulling out her electric charged hammer. Shadow got up from the couch and backed away.

"You know I was just joking r-r-right? I-It was just m-my anger talking…" he studdered as his back touched the wall.

"Oh yeah? Well this is my anger talking!" She screamed and slammed him straight through the ceiling and into the night sky. Both the maids and Amy ran outside and watched a sparkling firework burst in mid-air. "Home run! Amy yelled with a fist pump while the maids waved to the firework.

"Bye Mr. Shadow, be home soon!" the maids called out in union.

Amy turned to go back to her room. Before she went she looked at the clock on the kitchen stove. It was 4 in the morning. She sighed and went upstairs leaving the weeping Silver, the trashed TV, and concerned maids downstairs.

**Flash back over**

"Stupid Shadow…" she mumbled to herself while taking a shower. When done she got out and dried off, then wrapped the towel around herself. She walked to the mirror to see how not getting enough sleep ruined her beauty.

"!" she screamed. She gigantic bags and dark circles around her eyes, she couldn't smile if she wanted to, and some of the ash wouldn't come out of her hair so she looked like pink zombie hedgehog with tacky blackish highlights. Suddenly the door burst open. In came both Shadow and Silver. Instead of screaming no and throwing her hammer she just screamed and fainted.

"AMY!" they yelled and ran over to her.

"Why'd she faint? I thought for sure that we were gonna get a hammer to the face right then." Shadow said scratching his quills. Silver looked over to him and at himself.

"I think I know why…"

"What is it?"

"Probably because all I'm wearing is a pair of boxers and you're nak-ed…" Silver stopped after that last word to catch up to what he just said. "DUDE, WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"**(I probably would have fainted to if I had seen a guy's…well…um….moving on..)**

"When Amy hit me last night with her hammer on electricity mode she exploded my clothes. Silver just shook his head will Shadow tried to look innocent.

"Couldn't you have put some clothes on before you came in here…"

"Amy could have been in trouble"

The only thing she is in trouble with now is fainting again form seeing your naked a**!

"Oh…Okay…" Shadow said and covered his… well…umm ding-dong and stood there.

"…MEANING GET OUT OF HERE, IDIOT!" he yelled as Shadow got up and ran out. Silver picked Amy up and took her to her bed. He put the cover over her careful not to make her towel unhook and sat in the chair beside her bed, waiting for her to wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry for writing such short chapters and I hope you liked it! We are leaving this chapter with Amy looking as horrible as ever, Silver forgetting that he is still in his boxers, and Amy sleeping... Remember last time… Alright this is my question: What is your favorite upgrade in Amy's hammer? Electricity, fire, water, or supersized? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Lol Cya next chapter!<strong>


	11. Shadow's confession

**Hey dudes and dudetts! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. School has been an a**! Anyways you guys have notice that some of the Sega characters don't have the personality that they're supposed to, like Blaze and Shadow. Actually Shadow has a total different personality. I hope you guys won't mind. Enough of my babbling! blah blah blahby blah blah! I mean, on with the story! lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

"Uhh my head.." Amy was waking up from her little nap.

"Your awake!" Silver shouted

"Silver? What happened?"

"You don't rem….never mind you really don't want to know anyway…" it got silent and Amy started blushing crimson red.

"Amy…what's wrong?"

"Um Silver … why are you in your... boxers?" she asked shrinking into the covers a little.

"What….oh crap!" his face also turning red and he ran out "Cya Amy!".

"O…K" Amy thought. She got up, got dressed, and walked out of the room.

**2 hours later downstairs**

"I am so BORED!" Shadow yelled.

"I agree… how about the amusement park?" Silver suggested.

"Sounds good!" Amy exclaimed. They all got up and headed towards Mobian Puke Park.

**At the amusement park**

"Wow! There are so many of them!" exclaimed Amy

"What , you've never been to an amusement park before?" Shadow asked

"I have, but not to this one. It's amazing!"

"Well I'm glad your excited let's get started. They went on tons of rides and had lots of fun. After the fifth or sixth ride Silver didn't feel so good.

"You okay, Silver?" Amy asked concerned.

"Ya! I-I'm fine… just a little-" silver wanted to assure her that he was fine, but he had to cover his mouth because his stomach felt otherwise. He ran off to the nearest bathroom. Shadow noticed that Amy was worried. _'Why is she so worried over him?'_ He thought

"He's fine, Amy! Let's just go wait for him by that restaurant." He suggested as he slowly put his arm over her shoulders. He smirked in victory of her not noticing.

"Okay, but what's wrong with Silver?"

"He has serious motion sickness."

"He does? Well why didn't he tell me? I would've… I mean, I could've-"

"He probably didn't want you to worry…"

"Oh…" It was silent as they kept walking to the restaurant."…but wouldn't he get sick every time he used his telekinesis to levitate?"

"Somehow that does affect his stomach like this did…it's kind of weird…"

"Oh"

"Umm Shadow…"

"Ya?"Her head was down and blushing slightly.

"Can you take your arm from around my shoulders!" she lifted her voice to a minor, but harsh yell.

"Oh sorry… It was an accident…" he said moving his arm._'Dammit! She caught me! Well can't blame a hog for trying.'_

_'Accident my butt!'_ Amy thought to herself. They got to a table and sat down. They just started to talk about stuff and what has happened in their lives. When Shadow brought up a kind of serious question.

"Uh Amy?"

"Ya?"

"Do you umm…. Do you like me, Amy?" Shadow asked with a serious face. Amy was totally caught off guard by that. She denied saying it thinking it was just her imagination and he had said something else. Shadow would never ask that... would he?

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What'd you say?"

"Do you like me?_" _

'_What brought that question up?' _Amy was too shock to answer. This wasn't Shadow. This had to be a trick or something.

"Is this some sort of trick?"

"No... I-I love you Amy!" He took her hands in his.

Right now nothing was going through her head. She stopped breathing for a minute or two. Who did she like? She didn't know the answer to that.

"I-I don't know…" she answered with her head down

"Oh…okay…to tell you the truth I was afraid of your answer anyway" He smiled, letting her hands dropped slowly and scratched the back of his head. He might have seemed that he was alright, but she could tell he was upset.

"Well that's-"

"I know I'm as good as a guy like Silver but, when I do something good even as little as smiling. I'm not doing it for that person... I'm doing it for you" Shadow said with so much determination that it really surprised her. "I love you Amy!"

**Amy's POV**

Does he really like me that much? I just thought he was just a jerk who likes looking at naked girls. Do I have feelings for Shadow? This is the first time I've seen this side of him before. Is this the real him, the real Shadow?

"Thank you Shadow… I appreciate it"

"Hey!" We both turned to see Silver walking over to us. "Thanks for waiting! What did I miss?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all! I-I mean nothing important. Just u-um-" she stuttered, waving her hands around like an idiot. Shadow chuckled a little and so did she. Silver was just plain confused.

The day went on with fun and laughter. Silver ended up back in the bathroom after another two rides. Shadow tripped and landed face first in a mud puddle. Then Silver came back, but ended up turning around and running back. Both Amy and Shadow were waiting at a bench for Silver. They had stopped at a food stand to get something to drink.

"This is the third time he's been in there!" Shadow exclaimed taking a sip of his drink.

"I know… but he really can't help it. Maybe we should just head home"

"NO! We are going to ride the Brain Twister before we go if it's the last thing we do! Right Amy!" He shouted triumphantly as he shot up to his feet and did a victory pose. He looked over at Amy and saw that he had spilled all of his drink on her.

"SORRY AMYYY! I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" He stuttered backing up. She slowly stood up with her head down. She raised her had a little and expecting the worse Shadow closed his eyes and blocked his face. He heard a soft sniffle and opened his eyes. She was crying! He has never once seen her cry before and seeing her crying now made him feel horrible.

"Amy please don't cry! I'm sorry!" He pleaded

"Shadow you…you messed up my hair" she sniffled. Shadow sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry Amy…" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"a-and…and….I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amy exploded. Her tears were gone and you could literally see flames around her.

"i-I'm sorry Amy! Please calm down…"

"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!...ok"

"Wait what?"

"I said okay!" She said in a cheerful voice. "I think I'm going to go clean up now" she skipped off and when she was out of sight Shadow slowly sat down.

"That was weird" he said as his confused face turned into a face of relief. "I can't believe that worked!" he said as he sat back a little.

All the people that were watching the incident suddenly saw a giant hammer flying towards him, fast.

"U-umm excuse me mister" A little rabbit girl caught his attention.

"Ya?"

"There's a-" SMACK! "never mind…" Shadow got hit so hard that he flew off the chair, flying more than 5 yards off.

"Hey! I'm back!" Silver yelled, but was hit by Shadow's hurtling body. Now they were both flying through the air. They flew right into an ice cream stand making ice cream go everywhere.

"FREE ICE CREAM!" all the kids yelled and tried to grab as much ice cream as they could.

**Recap Silver's POV**

I feel really bad about making Amy and Shadow wait for me. I going to have to make it up to them… but what if they are mad at me! Stupid motion sickness! I kept my head down as I made my way to the bench that I left them at. I don't want them to know that I'm upset because maybe they're not upset and if I walked up to them upset… I don't want upset them upset if they are not upset already. Okay breathe Silver! Alright!

"Hey! I'm back!" I yelled cheerfully, but when I lifted my head everything became black…

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm so so so so so so so sos os oss sosossososdosmsossososmdnd soSORRY! I didn't mean to take this long to review! Please forgive me…. Anyways Review of what you would like the next chapter to be like! Would you like some free ice cream too! Cya next chapter!<strong>


	12. Love

Chapter 12

Love

**Normal POV**

Amy cleaned up and went back outside. She found my hammer and went to look for the guys. When her hammer hit Shadow, she didn't wait to see what the impact had done and she didn't know if Silver was still in the bathroom or not. Where is-…Oh there they are! There were Silver and Shadow lying motionless, covered in ice cream in an ice cream cart.

"Wow, I did that?" she asked herself. It was sunset and the park was closing, so she decided to leave by herself and meet up with the guys at the house.

"Five more minutes until closing." A voice echoed through the park

As she exited the park she started thinking about today's events.

'_Was that the real Shadow I was talking to? I wonder if that's his real personality…or is it fake…. More importantly… do I have feelings for Shadow?' _These thoughts were going through her head. _' Well he is always like a hero to me. Even though he's perverted…he comes to my rescue, but he's more like a brother to me a-and what about Silver. He is always so nice to me. He's smart, reliable, and… stupid at times. He is also handsome like Shadow, but he is also like a brother to me. I wonder if that will-_

BAM!

"Oww! That hurt! Watch where you're…..Oh great I'm talking to a pole!" She grumbled, walking past the pole. She swore she saw stars.

She rubbed her head in pain. "Ouch…this really hurts." She mumbled. She decided on going to the store to get some temporary ice packs. They were all out of temporary ones at home. The guys didn't get the permanent ones. Something must have happened in the past. She walked to the nearest store to where she was and mentally cursed herself for running into the pole in the first place. To her it was her past happiness's grave. It was where she worked before she met Silver and Shadow. It was the place that made her two year relationship end in a blink of an eye. It was the place where she had… the scariest moment of her life.

'_Maybe I can just walk ten miles down the street to the next one…'_

'_**No'**_

'_Why not, Inner?'_

'_**You can't hide forever'**_

'_Why can't I?'_

'_**Because the Amy I know doesn't hide! She fights her battles one by one!'**_

'_I'm not going in there…'_

'_**Why Amy? Is it because you're afraid? If that's the reason then I don't know you anymore…'**_ Amy's head shot down and she clinched her fists.

'…_I'm not afraid…'_

'_**Prove it! Go into that store with no fear! Be the Amy that I know you are!'**_

'_...fine…' _She unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. Slowly she lifted her head. _'Okay…I'm ready… I know the store, so I can just get in and get out' _

She entered the store and automatically gasped.** (Okay hey it's me! If you didn't know Amy's inner self is also me! Oh and she is not gasping to what you think she is gasping to. Lol.) **Amy looked at the store with an awe struck face. The store was totally different from two months ago. Everything was rearranged and placed in other places.

'_Great now I have to scout the place for them'_ she thought. She walked up and down each aisle. Still no ice packs.

"Where are the damn things?" She re-traveled each aisle and still nothing. Suddenly she heard the intercom come on.

"Great news folks we have a sale on turkeys on aisle seven. It's a twelve for one deal!" the person said. **(Who in the world eats thirteen turkeys? The only reason I put turkeys is because I wrote this on Thanksgiving!) **

"There is also a sale on icepacks. It's thirty percent off on aisle eight!"

"Awesome! Now I know where they….Wait a second isn't this aisle eight?" She looked around and saw them stacked on the highest shelf they could be on.

"Well this day just gets better and better…" she grumbled. She reached for it, but couldn't reach it. She went on her tippy toes and still couldn't reach it. _'Man…why…does this… have… to be… so high!' _

"Here ya go miss!" Someone pulled the pack of icepacks off the shelf.

She turned around with a smile "Thank-" Her smile slowly faded "you…"

**With Shadow ad Silver**

"Uuhhh! My head!" Shadow said rubbing his head. He slipped out and shook Silver.

"wha-Ouch! My head! It feels like something huge hit me…Oh wait, it did, your HEAD!" Silver grumbled slipping out of the cart himself.

"Hey where's Amy?"

"Don't know she probably went home already"

"Oh… well let's get going then" They walked to the exit and had to break the gate open. Then they started going home. It had been silent until Silver broke that silence

"I know you like Amy…" Silver randomly said

"What-"

"The way you guys looked at each other… that time you guys were at the restaurant…" Shadow turned to look at Silver. Silver's head was down, he could feel Shadow's stare, but didn't bother looking up.

"You like her too…There isn't a law that says I can't like Amy. She-"

"What do you like?"

"What?"

"What do you like about her…"

"I haven't really thought about it…" Shadow drifted off. Silver's head shot up.

"I love everything! I love her smile, her laugh, her personality, EVERYTHING! I never knew what love was until I saw her… She opened my eyes to what life can offer… She is my world and if anything happened to her, my world would come crashing down… At first I thought of her as a sister because I didn't know what t-this feeling meant, but as time went by I realized that I-I love her!"

"Okay, okay… I love everything also. Her personality is what caught my eye the most. The strong, independent, and beautiful Amy… and her eyes…Oh my gosh her eyes! They're so-so perfect! So perfectly perfect that when I look into them they make reality look like a dream! I want her to be near me all the time… never leaving… never leaving me… Truth is… I only do perverted things to get her attention. I love her too."

Silence filled the air as he finished. _'Did I really just say that?' _Both of them questioned themselves. Silver mumbled something.

"What was that?" Shadow asked looking at his friend. He shrugged it off and looked forward. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back to Silver. His head was up and he was smiling.

"I said I'm giving up! Not without a fight!" he said with a thumbs-up.

"…W-well I'm not going to give up either! Bring it on bro!" Shadow said also with a smile on his face. They both shook on it and kept walking to their home.

**Back with Amy**

"Amy?" The person asked and handed over the ice packs. She slowly grabbed it out of his hand. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Did you intend this to happen inner?'_

'_**No! I can't tell the future!'**_

'_Okay geesh…but…'_

"Hello earth to Amy." The man waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh,oh hi umm _"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all we have today folks! Lol. Hope you like it! Please review because I need your help for the next chapter. Okay the question is: <strong>**Who is Amy talking to at the end?**** I have already gave a hint that it's a guy, so no girls. The choices are: **

**Aaron: Her ex-boyfriend that broke up with her because he needed the job and would get fired if he talked to her.**

**Harry: Her old manager that almost raped her and fired her when he didn't get what he wanted.**

**Mason: An annoying childhood friend who has had a crush on her since grade school.**

**Or**

**A twin brother of either Shadow or Silver. Lol**

**Okay well hurry up and review and the next chapter will be updated as soon as possible! Cya next chappie!**


	13. The fight for Amy

Chapter 13

The fight for Amy

**Normal POV**

"Amy?"

"A-Aaron? "

"Amy I can't believe this!" Aaron exclaimed and hug her. Amy needed a moment to process what was happening. Her ex-boyfriend was hugging her; The person that chose his job over her. She pushed him off and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he shouted and grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Not bothering turning around she fought the tears that were begging to come falling down her peach muzzle.

"T-that's it? We haven't seen each other in-in forever and you don't say anything. I really-"

"What do you expect me to say, Aaron?"she asked irritated. She finally turned around to look at him. "Do you expect me to say oh I missed you so much Aaron, I love you or how about I give you big long kiss; is that what you want?"

"Well I did like that last one…" he rubbed his quills.

"You Jerk! Kiss this!" she yelled throwing a fist at him.

SMACK!

He caught it in his hand before it even touched his face.

"You've gotten pretty rusting for a black belt. You let go of my wrist" she showed her free wrist and then reached it as far away from him as she could.

"No I didn't." He slid his hand from her fist to her wrist without her noticing. He smirked and stared dead-straight into her eyes.

"LET!" she threw a punch at him, but he dodged it. "ME!" she threw another punch. "GO!" she threw as much punches as she could at him, but he kept dodging.

"Keep tryin' Amy. I know everyone of your moves!"

She growled kicking the one spot no male organism can dodge.

** (OOOOooo she kick him in his kiwis! Lol) **He fell to the ground and she took that chance to run. There wasn't enough time to pay for the ice pack so she put on a random shelf. She finally made it out of the store's entrance and was a few feet away from the sidewalk when Aaron appeared in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted running a different way. He appeared in front of her again, stopping her in her tracks. He wrapped in his arms around her. She kept struggling and struggling until he said something.

"I'm not letting go until you listen!" Amy stopped struggling signaling him to go on.

**With Shadow and Silver**

"Amy we're home!" Silver yelled upstairs. He waited for an answer, but there wasn't one.

"Amy?" Shadow also called and ran upstairs with Silver right behind him. It was 6 pm, she couldn't be asleep already. They went into her room, but she wasn't there.

"Lady Rose hasn't come home yet." They turned to see one of the maids in the door way.

"Where could she be? She should have been home by now…wait Shadow can you see anything?" Silver asked

"What?Oh me being physic. With Amy around I kind of forgot about it, but no I don't see anything, but a grocery store.

"Well that's something! Let's check all the grocery stores near here!"

"Ugh, but there's like 14 of them near us!"

"Then we will just have to check them all!" Silver exclaimed and ran out.

"Uhhhh!" Shadow slowly followed.

**With Amy and Aaron**

"Amy I'm sorry! I know I hurt you and I realized it right after you left. I asked my parents for some financial help and I quit my job...Amy, just look at the clothes I'm wearing!" Amy looked down towards the clothes she was leaning against. He wasn't wearing the store's uniform. "I tried looking for you everywhere. I tried your apartment, but the landlord said you didn't pay your rent so you got kicked out. Amy I-I was so worried about you! You have no idea how worried I was about you…I spent every day and night looking for you."

"W-what's your point?" she stuttered.

"My point is…."

**With Silver and Shadow**

"Alright it wasn't that one so the next one would be Harry's Groceries which should be-"

"SILVER!"

"What?"

"Look!" Silver looked to where Shadow was pointing at. He saw Amy… being hugged by a red hedgehog in the parking lot of Harry's Groceries.

"I want you to forgive me" Aaron exclaimed

"Okay I-" he cut her off

"And I want us to get back together!" he pleaded. Her heart stopped beating. Her mind was blank. Her eyes, opened wide. 'W-what did he just say?'

**(Okay for this next part I'm going to cuss a little because it adds power to how two certain hedgehogs are feeling right now…lol Hope ya like! It might be a little OOC, but please don't flame it!)**

"LET HER GO!" both Aaron and Amy looked over to them.

"oh no…" Amy whispered. Shadow was glowing with some kind of red aura. It looked like he was on fire. He was furious. Silver was the same. He had is head down though, but he had his fists clinched and he was glowing a blue aura that also looked like fire.

"I SAID LET HER GO! YOU PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" Silver shouted lifting his head and running towards them faster than Amy has ever seen him run. As soon as he was close enough punch Aaron in the face making Aaron let go of Amy and fly into a building that was next to the parking lot. Amy couldn't move and even if she could, she wouldn't know what to do.

" YOU ASS!" Silver exclaimed. He didn't even look at Amy.

**(Raise your hand if you can't believe Silver the Hedgehog is saying this!)**

Aaron got out of the wall and saw Silver coming at him again. Silver threw another punch, but he dodged and punched Silver in return. Silver skidded back a few feet, but charged again. They both were throwing punches so fast that they couldn't be seen really. This lasted until Aaron surprised Silver by powerfully drop- kicking him on the concrete. He raised his fist to finish it, but before he could he was thrown high into the air and slammed into the ground. It happened so fast he had to recap what had just happened. It was Shadow who was still glowing red.

"You-You….YOU SON OF A **(BISCUIT- EATING BULLDOG! LOL joking!) **BITCH!" He screamed as he landed a punch to the crimson hedgehog's face. As soon as Shadow's punch hit Aaron's face though, there was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared there was nothing there. 'W-where'd he go?' Shadow then heard laughter and he turned to the source.

It was Aaron a-and Aaron and Aaron and Aaron and another Aaron.** (no it is not a glitch!)**

"Y-you have powers?" Shadow exclaimed

"Naaaaaaaahh!" Aaron exclaimed sarcastically

* * *

><p><strong>I have one word for this chapter: D-R-A-M-A, DRAMA! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Also here is a spoiler for the next chapter: <strong>

'_Stop! Stop please…..They can't hear me. I never wanted this! Why can't things just go back to normal? What is normal really? Me with Silver and Shadow at the mansion o-or me before I lost my job….' Amy thought._

_She tried to call out to them one more time, but her mouth was covered by someone's hand. She started becoming sleepy and the last thing she saw was Silver being slammed into the ground before she fainted. **Someone has to save Amy! Vote who! Options: **_

_**1. (Shadow) **_

_** 2.( Silver)**_

_** 3.(Aaron)**_

_** or **_

_**4. (Amy saves herself)**_

_**VOTE PLEASE!**_

_** Cya next chappie!**_


	14. Amy's been KIDNAPPED!

Chapter 14

Amy's been KIDNAPPED!

**Shadow's POV **

Shit! These things are everywhere! I looked over to Silver who had gotten up already and was having the same difficulty that I was. I punched one and then side-kicked another. One came up behind me and jumped on my back. I grabbed it's hand and flung him over my head, into the ground. I punched him in the jaw to knock him out, but it glowed. I-it was a star! There was a star on his cheek that was glowing. Suddenly he disappeared. That was weird. One caught me off guard and tackled me to the ground. He punched me a few times before I could get a hit on him. I head-butted him and his head started glowing like the other one, then he disappeared. What the…wait a second there was a star on his head…and I…Oh I get it!

"Silver! Hit the clones on their star!" He stared in confusion, but then nodded. He did what I told him and saw what I was talking about .

It worked for a little bit, but then more came! Every time I killed one, another would just pop up! I've got to find the real one. If his clones have a weak point than if I'm correct then the real Aaron has a weak point too. Yes! I can end this! Shadow needs his beauty sleep! **(… -.-)**

**Normal POV**

He searched and searched, then found Aaron in a construction site on one of the higher bars. Shadow made a quick escape and dashed to Aaron's position.

"It's over Aaron! I know you have a weak spot and they're the stars on your hands!"

"It seems like you know your stuff…but you have to fight me before getting close to my weak spot!"

**With Amy**

**Normal POV**

'W-where am I?' Amy looked around to see she was in some kind of church. She tried reach and wipe her eyes clear of their blurry state, but couldn't. She was tied to a chair and couldn't move a muscle. She suddenly heard the old church doors creek open and _**he**_ entered. It was Harry, her old manager. He was wearing a tux and was smirking which made her want to jump out of the chair and tear his head off.

'What is he doing here and why am I tied up like this? Man I really don't like where this is going!' she thought

"Hello my dear Amy. Have a nice nap?" Harry asked

"What do you want and why am I here?" Amy semi-yelled

"Amy, Amy you know I only answer one question at a time." He started walking towards her. "First off, what I want is only you and your loyalty. Second, the reason you are here is because I want you here…" He made it to where she was sitting. She tried her best to avoid eye contact, but failed when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"We, my dear, are going to be married" He chuckled at her reaction

'What. Did. He. Just. Say?... He has got to be kidding!' Her mouth was wide open. It matched her wide eyes

"HELL NO!" she screamed

"I thought you might say that, so I got this." He pulled out a golden pocket watch that was attached to a long gold chain. "This might change your mind"

**With Shadow**

Aaron dodged Shadow's attack as he tried to kick him away. They stopped, one on each side of the platform. They were both beaten pretty badly and sweating like crazy. Both of their clothes were torn and ripped. Their shirts had been ripped off showing their abs.** (SEXY SHADOW! lol)**

"You're not getting away, Aaron!" Shadow charged at the retreating red hedgehog.

**Normal POV**

He launched himself towards Aaron and talked him to the ground. Hitting his head on the concrete, Aaron fell unconscious. With swift movement, Shadow tried his strategy.

It didn't work…

"What…"

"…Um am I interrupting something?" He looked over and saw Silver standing by the elevator.

"Huh" Silver pointed to him and Aaron. He looked down and realized what position he and Aaron were in. Aaron was face down on the ground with him on top of him with their hands together

. . .

"UUUHHHH! NO!" he jumped off and shuddered.

"O…k well, I used your suggestion and finished off the rest of the clones."

"Awesome, but it was supposed to work on…

He's gone…" They looked at where Aaron was once kissing the floor with his face and he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn!"

"Don't worry he'll show up sooner or later."

"Yeah" Shadow got off the floor and stood beside his silver buddy. "Oh and good job on the vocab early"

"What are you talking about?"

"You cussed for first time!"

"…"

**(Both Shadow and Author *sweatdrop*)**

"N-nevermind, let's just go get Amy." They got off the platform and headed to the parking lot.

It. Was. A. Mess…

"Yeesh Silver did you break their limbs before they disappeared?"

"You're to blame for most of it" Silver retorted

"Whatever" His calm expression suddenly turned to panic. "Where's Amy?"

"Amy!"

"AMY!"

No answer…

"I swear if Aaron took her-"

"Calm down We don't know if Aaron's the one who took her. See if you can find her, with your powers."

Shadow nodded, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

Vision: The abandoned church on St. Berry Hill

**With Amy in Normal POV**

"Get Away From ME!" Amy got the ropes to loosen and she took the chance. She slipped her hands out, grabbed her hammer from her secret place, and smacked him hard on the side of his head. The impact sent him flying to the other side of church and hit the wall leaving a large dent. After getting out of all the ropes she made a run for it, but he appeared in front of her. **(de ja vu!)**

"Leave me alone!" She tried hitting him with her hammer again but he grabbed it from her hands and threw somewhere else in the church. He pinned her to the nearby wall and pulled out the golden watch again. As soon as he started swinging it from side to side, her thoughts, hearing, and sight became blurry.

'W-what's happening…to me? Where did…When did…Where's …my cheese?...Did someone take the turtle for a walk?...W-what am I sa… Help! {Blank}'

Amy closed her eyes, then opened.

It had worked…She was under his control…

**Hey Dudes, Duddetts, and maybe both of them combined! Sorry for long wait for an update. This chapter didn't really inspire me to write. I'm not really into serious stuff, but don't worry I'm not going to stop the story because I will try to add as many He-LaRi-Us moments as there is serious ones. In the next chapter I am putting in the results for who should save Amy. The results are (DRUM ROLL)….**

…**..**

…**.**

**SHADOW! Yes, the majority of the votes pointed Shadow's way. Sorry Silvamy fans, but Shadow is the one saving Amy. This DOES NOT choose whether this is a Shadamy or Silvamy though!**

**Okay this time when you review or if you review write whether you want this story to be Silvamy or Shadamy. You can vote 14 times using the 14 chapters because you can only review once per chapter.**

**KK? Cya next Chappie!( Lovin the !lol!)!...too much?**

**PLEASE No hard feelings to the results of the votes!**


	15. Saving Amy

Chapter 15

Saving Amy!

* * *

><p>BOOMMM!<p>

Shadow and Silver busted through the large church doors.

"Where's AMY? They shouted in union. Their eyes scanned the room and when they found what they were looking for, they couldn't believe their eyes.

It was Amy at the top of the churches steps, wearing a beautiful white, glittering wedding dress. It was strapless with a heart shaped corset that went down to her waist and bounced out in a puffy, bright skirt. Also to Silver and Shadow she had a glimmering background with rose petals falling down behind her. **(Hmph!...Men…lol)** They snapped out of their trance by the sound of a door slamming on the other side of the church.

"Well it's nice of you guys to join us." Harry exclaimed sarcastically

"Who are you?" Silver asked

"Who am I, you ask? Well I'm Amy husband!"he stated delighted

. . .

"WHAT!" They screamed

**(WHAT?) Shadow looks at author weirdly "Shouldn't you have already known that would happen?" **

"…**no…maybe…"**

"**Uhhhh! Why does this story have to be written by such a shit head?"**

***sniff, sniff "y-you're so m-mean Shadow!"**

"**Ah shut up ya cry baby!"**

"**Hmph! Fine! If you want to be so mean, I'll just let Silver rescue Amy!"**

"**YES!" Silver shouts out of nowhere.**

"**No no no no no okay fine! I-I'm s-s…"he mumbles**

"**What I can't hear you…"**

"**I-I'm s-s-s…."**

"**Still can't hear you~"**

"**I'm Sorry, okay!"**

"**Ahh thanks Shaddie!"**

"**Don't call me that!"**

"**Now on with the story!"**

"…"

"What!"

"Well of course we are not married yet and that is we are here."

"grrr…Not on my watch!" Shadow grabbed Amy's wrist and started to the church doors with Silver. Almost to the door they were stopped by three large men.

"Guards one and two, DESTROY THEM! Guard three bring back my bride!" The second of receiving the command, they obeyed.

The first two lunged and attack them while the other grabbed Amy and placed her back next to Harry. **(Bastard…)**

_**Inner Amy**_

'_No! Shadow…Silver… I want to do something, but I can't…I… I WISH I COULD JUST REACH OUT TO GRAB MY HAMMER AND THEN CRUSH THIS MAN INTO PIECES SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN'T BE SEEN BY THE NAKED EYE!'_

Thirty minutes later

Shadow was pretty beaten up from this guy's attacks

Shadow dodged the huge fist that torpedoed straight through the wall.

"D…Does he have s-super strength?" Taking too long to think he was punched in the face, sending him flying to the bottom of the stairs. Before he could get up, the guard landed beside Shadow bringing his hard fist smashing down on his stomach. Blood spurted from Shadow's mouth, to the floor from the impact.

"Good job One, you are dismissed." Harry commanded. The guard got stood up and walked away, leaving the bruised and bloody Shadow on the ground.

'Shadow! No get up! You're okay right? You're always alright right?' Inner Amy pleaded. A pain filled yell filled the room as all eyes turned to Silver. The guard he was fighting had him trap and started twisting Silver's arm.

'Silver! Let him go!'

Suddenly they disappeared and green puff of smoke.

'Where'd they-' Silver was then blasted through the wall from the outside with so much force smashed into the other wall, making a large dent and then slumping to the ground.

'No!'

"Good job Two. You are dismissed!" As commanded the guard left. "Well that took longer than I thought it would. Now I must prepare for our… who am I kidding? I mean MY wedding!" Harry turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard something.

"no…" He turned back to see no one had moved and everything was the same as before he turned around to leave. Not seeing it's source, he started to walk away again.

"No." He turned around again to meet a fist to the face. With such a force he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the podium on the way down. He fell unconscious when he hit the floor. **(Wimp!)**

" She is not your property!" Shadow then turned his attention to Amy. **( GO SHADOW!)**

"C'mon Amy! Snap out of it!" He shook her aimlessly, trying anything to shake her out of trance-like state.

' What can I do snap her out of whatever that shit face put her in…..Oh I know! I could make her angry! Although I dread the outcome, it's worth a try. What can I do…' Shadow wondered

**-WARNING EVERYTHING BEYOND THIS POINT IS M RATED-**

He walked around her and grabbed her butt. He smacked her butt and then looked for any change in her expression. Nothing….except her hand was curling into a fist. Hope sparkled in Shadow's eyes while anger sparked in Amy's.

He gave her a hickey. He squeezed her breast and last, but not least called her a 'FAT GERBIL'.

He crossed the line…

He watch for any movements and kind of got scared. Her hands were bleeding from her nails digging into her palm. Her eyes literally flickered with anger fuel flames.

"Uh Amy… I only did that to snap you out of it… Are you back?"

"Oh yeah…I'm back, but you do know that there are other ways you could of woke me, right?"

"Oh you're talking about the gerbil thing…I was just joking…" Shadow backed down the stairs while Amy walked towards and grabbed her hammer.

**(Uh oh…)**

"Well why don't you JOKE IN HELL!" Her hammer was super sized and on fire at the same time. She swung so hard, it wasn't humanly possible. It his Shadow square in the face and he was blasted through the wall to the outside. The three guards came back, but after seeing what she could do they ran back into the room.

Amy dropped her hammer and found Silver.

"Silver!" She ran over to him." Are you okay? Silver? Silver?" He stirred a little.

"A-Amy?" She nodded. A sudden shock of realization hit him."Amy!" He grabbed her into a tight hug. Amy blushed madly, but hesitatingly hugged back.

Shadow had recovered and walked back in through the giant hole in the wall. I saw the scene and his attitude turned from relief of Amy being back to normal to pure anger. Harry started waking up and sprang to his feet.

"Hey! Get your-"Before he could finish his sentence, he was punched again by a very pissed off Shadow. He even hit the ground harder this time, knocking unconscious. Before leaving he called the police and told them everything that happened. When he hung up, he started home.

"It's not fair! I'm the one who always saves her, but he's the one always gets the 'Oh are you okay?' or 'I was so worried about you'. He barely does anything! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Shadow's angry! I agree that isn't fair that Shadow isn't appreciated like he should be. What do you guys think? Please Review! CyA NeXt ChApPiE!<strong>


	16. A New Shadow

**Chapter 16**

**A New Shadow**

**Normal POV**

Silver and Amy were now walking home. They left after the police left with Harry and his men. Apparently he was already being charged for selling drugs to a twelve year old. **(...)**

"Hey where did Shadow go?" Amy asked

"I don't know. Maybe he went home already." Silver shrugged

When they got home they went straight to bed because it was already two in the morning.

**Later that morning**

**Amy's POV**

After nine hours of sleep I woke feeling much better than I did before I went to sleep. I flipped over my covers and realized that I still had the wedding dress that Harry made me put on. I took it off and went to take a much needed shower.

After my shower I dried off and put on a bright sunshine summer dress with yellow flower earrings and tan wedges. It was summer after all. After getting dressed I went downstairs for breakfast to find Shadow in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Hey Shadow! Where were you yesterday?" I asked with a smile

"…" Shadow didn't even look up. He just kept eating his cereal.

…I know he heard me…right?

"Shadow?" Still nothing "Hey Shadow!"

He finally looked up, but when he looked at her he had the meanest, coldest, stone hard glare that made my body freeze instantly. W-what's with him?

"what?" he hissed

**Shadow's POV**

When I got home I went straight to my room, but I didn't go to sleep. I realized that before I met Amy I only cared about myself. I didn't have to worry about this or that. Only caring about myself is so much easier.

I spent the whole time trying to erase my mind of all Amy and Silver related subjects. It was going fine, until later this morning when I had to hear 'her' her voice. Why couldn't I just eat my cereal in peace? How could she be in such a good mood? Does she really not like me that much or does she even care if I like her either?

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean 'what'? You don't just ignore people when they're-"She was cut off

"I can ignore people if I want to ignore people" he said putting his now empty bowl in the sink and headed for the door. Amy grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"What's your problem?" She asked irritated. He turned with a smirk on his face.

"My problem… is you" he stated and yanked his arm out of her grasp. He then walked out of the kitchen. Five seconds after he left out of her sight Amy heard the front door open and then slam shut. She just stood there shocked out of her mind.

'That wasn't Shadow…was it?'

Snapping out of her thoughts she made herself breakfast. As soon as she sat down to eat her bowl of cereal, Siler walked in.

"Hey Amy!" he waved and went to make his breakfast.

"hey…"she mumbled in reply.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… Well something…It's Shadow"

"What about him?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Well I haven't talked to him since we've been home"

"Oh... Well he's different…He's rude and just-just not himself…"

"I wonder why" Silver whispered while he sat down and ate his breakfast

**The Next Day**

Shadow didn't return home that day and now it was four o' clock in the afternoon and he still wasn't back. Silver had tried calling him earlier, but it went straight to voicemail. Once it was answered, but by a woman's voice and there was loud music in the background. This frustrated Amy even though she didn't know why. **(She's Jealous!)** She said that he was busy and didn't want to talk. Also that he would be back in about a month. Silver and Amy were on the living room couch while the TV was on. They were watching it, but who could while Shadow was missing. They were both in their own little worlds.

**Amy's POV**

What is going on? First everything is okay, then suddenly he's all rude and mean, then he disappears for a day and makes me and Silver worry. What about yesterday morning? He said his problem was… me… What did I do? I have done nothing wrong…have I?

**Silver's POV**

According to Amy, Shadow is not himself anymore. I wonder if he's turning back into the old him. The old Shadow disappeared when Amy came and I thought he would be gone for good…If has turned back; I wonder what ticked him off so much that he turned back. Also if he turned back then…well…here comes trouble.

**A Month Later**

**Normal POV**

Today as the day that Shadow was supposed come home. It was one in the afternoon and both hedgehogs were waiting impatiently tapping their foot or fingers as they waited.

"Do you really think he is coming back?" Amy spoke up

"I can't say for sure. When he's like this he-"

"Wait you mean he has been like this before?" She asked

"Yeah… he was like this before you came. He would disappear suddenly and then not come back for a long time. He was rude as hell. Also he was much more perverted than you know him to be. It's like he shuts himself off from the world by acting like a perverted jerk."

From how Silver explained it, it sounds like this new person wasn't the Shadow that she knows and she wasn't looking forward to meeting him.

Suddenly the front door slammed open.

"I'm Home!" A familiar voice said

Both hedgehogs jumped off the couch and ran to the foyer. What they saw shocked them. It was Shadow, but at the same time, not him. He was wearing a white wife beater with a charcoal black leather jacket. He had on ripped black skinny jeans and his regular shoes. **(****Sexiness!) **He had the widest of all grins on his face, but what really got under Amy's skin was that there were two girls with him. He had one each arm. Clinging onto his left was a black cat with dancing purple eyes. She had on a tight magenta tank top with white short shorts and crystal coated high heels. The other was a white fox with deep blue eyes that froze anything they stared at. She had on a sleeveless light blue blouse that hugged her body with denim short shorts and black high heels. Their bodies were every mobian's dream bod. They had big boobs, slender waists, and big butts. They also had the same tempting smirk that Shadow had on.

"What the hell, Shadow?" Amy exclaimed

"What?" he asked with the same smirk in place

"What do you mean 'what'? You leave for a month and with contact with us and then you come back suddenly with these two…these two…SLUTS!" She screamed

"Who are you calling sluts, you pink ass bitch?" the black cat screamed

"I thought that was pretty obvious, whore!" Amy retorted

"AH! Shadow! You're not just going to let this bitch talk to me like that, are you?" She complained to Shadow. He was silent and his smirk had faded. He walked forward to stand in front of Amy while his grin slowly made its way back onto his muzzle. She glared at him with taunting eyes, like she was daring him to do something about it. He raised his hand slowly and then brought it down fast. Before it could make contact with Amy's cheek, it was caught by Silver who glared daggers at Shadow.

"Don't make a mistake, Shadow" he warned. Shadow started laughing. Everyone looked at him with confused expressions.

"I never make a mistake!" he stated and walked past them. "Violet, Snow, Lets go." Both girls ran to his side and they went upstairs. Amy just stood there shocked. Shocked that Shadow would actually try to hit her. He didn't even hesitate.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Silver asked

"Y-Yeah… I'm alright."

"Okay well the maids said that dinner will be ready soon" he said changing the subject

"Okay I'll go freshen up." She headed to the restroom still in her shock state.

**Later That Night**

Amy and Silver had dinner together, but Shadow had the maids deliver his food to his room. After they ate they said their farewells and went to their rooms. Amy was now in her pajamas and staring at her ceiling. She was thinking about how she was going to deal with new change. Was Shadow going to stay like this? Finally she turned on her side and let sleep consume her.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I am having so much fun with this new Shadow! I mean I know he's a jerk and everything, but everything is going to be so exciting to write! I've already started on the next chapter! Okay here's a little spoiler alert! The new Shadow has more muscles now because he worked out during the month. The gang is going to the beach the next chapter, so you Shadow and Silver fans, LOOK OUT! Violet and Snow will be here for awhile, so sorry. Also Amy gets JEALOUS! Alright that's it! If you have any questions, comments, or you want to see something in the story just comment. I'll reply t your recommendations! Cya Next Chappie!<strong>


	17. It Has Happened Before

_**Chapter 17**_

_**It has happened before**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I had woke up in an okay mood this morning and was hoping to keep it that way. I made my way into the kitchen. What I saw confused me, disgusted me, and pissed me off all in one. First of all there was a gourmet meal that I had never received since I've been here, second Shadow and Violet were making out in the corner, and third all the two sluts were wearing was one of Shadow's t-shirts and a pair of panties. Snow was eating the gourmet meal.

"You know" I interrupted "There's a thing called a room and pants" I finished sarcastically. Everyone stopped, gave me the bird, and then went back to what they were doing. A maid walked by.

"Excuse me." The maid turned with a smile

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why…um…why have I never gotten a meal like that

Uh rude! I walked out of the kitchen to come face to face with Silver.

"Hey Amy! What's up?"

"Son of a bitch!"

"…what did I do?" Silver looked scared.

"Oh no, no, not you Silver. I'm talking about the new bitches in our kitchen!"

"O … k well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Hawaii for a week." Silver asked hopefully while he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Amy followed suit.

"…"

"What's the matter? Do you not want to go?"

"No, no I want to go, but…but Shadow just got back from spending a month away from home" Silver slumped back and sighed. "And you're talking about going to Hawaii?" She exclaimed

"…"

"Silver answer me"

"I'm used to it…"

"What?"

"I'm used to it. He's done this before, except longer and when came back, I wasn't really sure I wanted him back until later… He was like a stranger. I didn't know him anymore…" Silver trailed off

**Flashback**

The door slammed open and showed shadow with no shirt, ripped up baggy jeans, and a large scar on his left arm. He had bags under his eyes and when he started walking he stumbled and wobbled in the door. He was drunk.

He stopped when he saw Silver glaring at him from the side of the living room entrance. It had only been a few weeks since Silver had found him on the bench and took him in.

"What are you staring at, pansy?"

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"None of your business!"

"Yes it is my business because you live in my house now!" Silver walked up to Shadow and got in his face." What gave you the idea that you leaving for four months wouldn't affect the people around you?"

"I DON'T CARE WHO I AFFECT! I ONLY CARE ABOUT ME AND ME ALONE!"

"DAMIT SHADOW YOUR NOT ALONE ANYMORE! I'M HERE! I'M HERE SO YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR!" Shadow stopped and collapsed on the ground.

"Shadow!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY NOW, BUT SOON YOU'LL JUST LEAVE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! Shadow punched Silver so hard that he fell to the ground. Silver growled and jumped up and tackled him. They continued fighting while the maids watched worriedly and trying to stop them. Shadow slipped out from under him and stumbled a few steps back when he stood. Silver did the same when he got up. Time stopped as out of nowhere Shadow falls to the ground.

"Shadow!" Silver went to his side. He was sweating hard, his face was red as a tomato, and his head was burning hot. He had a fever and a very high one at that. "Maids! Have Shadow's room ready with clean sheets, a rag, and bucket of cold water. He was mad at him, but he wouldn't let him suffer.

"Yes Sir" The ten maids bowed and ran off to fulfill their orders. Silver carefully picked up his friend and started carrying him to his room. When they got to Shadow's room Silver laid him down. He grabbed the rag out of the cold water bucket the maid had placed on the nightstand. He rung it out, folded it, and then placed it on Shadow's forehead.

"bastard…" Silver whispered.

It was hours until Shadow began to stir. The maid that was watching over him at the time ran to get Silver. Soon enough Silver ran in.

"Shadow" Silver grabbed a chair and sat by his bed.

"Hey Silver" Shadow mumbled

"Don't Hey Silver me, Bastard!" Silver yelled

"Ahhh! Why do you have to be so loud?"

"Ha ha! You have a hangover!" Silver teased

"Shut up…" Silver chuckled. Even though he thought he would hate Shadow for leaving without telling him. He somehow couldn't stay angry at him.

"Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm- I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I-I just wasn't used to counting on anyone other myself or staying in one place for more than a week" Silver stared at him for a while. A smile crept onto his face.

"I forgive you! Just if you do it again than…leave a sign saying that you'll come back."

"Okay!" They smirked and then high-fived each other. "Now leave! Your giving me a headache!" Shadow yelled

"Are you sure it's not your smell that's giving you the headache" Silver laughed while walking out the door.

**Flashback ended**

"That was about a year before you came." He side glanced over to Amy.

"Well did he leave a sign this time?" Amy asked

" Yeah he did. It was… well it doesn't really matter…"

"Silver tell me"

"…"

"Silver"

"It was your underwear wrapped in a black and red handkerchief." Someone interrupted. They turned to see Shadow with the two girls clinging onto his arms again. "Wasn't that a great sign!" Shadow joked

"You PERV!" Amy screamed

"That was kind of perverted, Shadow Silver stated

"Aw, shut up Silver! You probably still have it don't you?" Silver turned a bright red.

"…Silver!" Amy exclaimed

"And they were used too Shadow winked at Amy

"UH! Hmph!"

"SOoOo! About that trip you guys were talking about… were going too!" Violet exclaimed

"You weren't invited!" Amy countered

"Oh yes I was! Silver invited Shadow and Shadow invited me, bitch!"

"Uh! Whatever! I'm going to go get packed!" Amy got up and started up the stairs.

" We're leaving tomorrow morning!"

Amy raised her hand, signaling she heard.

"Alrighty then! Violet, Snow you can go get you things pack at your apartment and I'll pack mine, okay?" Shadow sugguested

"Ok!" they nodded excitedly and skip to and out the door.

"Well Silver we're all going to Hawaii!"

Silver smirked

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so yeah they are going to be going to Hawaii for a week! There are going to be awkward moments, romantic moments, and funny moments in the next few chapters! I hope you enjoy it! Today's review subject is:<strong>

**Which OC character would you not mind seeing a lot in the story? (You can pick any, but Harry! He is in jail!)**

** Choices: Aaron- Amy's ex a red hedgehog with a multiplying ability, Blue- Blaze's blue twin sister, Violet- a black cat who is one of Shadow's girlfriends, and Snow- a white fox who is another one of Shadow's girlfriends. **

**So**** choose, choose, choose and I'll cya next chappie!**


	18. It's Silver's Turn

Chapter 18

It's Silver's turn

**Amy's POV**

I stared out the window watching the road and the blur of trees as we pass by. We're heading to the airport now. Apparently Silver had gotten us first class tickets. Silver and I rode in a long black limousine while Shadow and his whores rode in a white one behind us doing 'who knows what'. Everyone had packed their bags last night and all got up earlier this morning to leave. The maids were basically pushing us into the limos. I think they were glad to not have to clean up after us for a week.

We sat in silence. It was kind of awkward, but there was nothing really to talk about. He was listening to his IPod while I was supposed to be listening to mine, but right now even though I had my ear buds in, I wasn't listening to the music. I was thinking.

This is my first time leaving the city and I am pretty excited! I wonder if Hawaii is just like they say it is or even better! oooooooooohhhh! I'm so excited!

Wait a second…

**Normal POV**

"Hey Silver…"

"Yeah?" he took one of his ear buds out signaling that he was listening

"How do you afford all of these things like the mansion and these limos?"

"Oh my parents own a large company in New York that makes a lot of money. Their job makes them travel a lot so I don't see them much. The last time I saw them was Christmas, a year ago."

"Oh…"

'He must have been so lonely…'

"I wasn't lonely…" 'Did he just read my mind?' " Well I was at first, but that was before you and Shadow came. I haven't been lonely since." He said with a warm smile. I blushed and smiled in return.

"What song are you listening to?" She asked gesturing to his IPod.

"High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup"

"Cool can I listen?" She slowly scooted over to his side. He blushed a little at the closeness.

"S-sure" She grabbed the ear bud and they listened together with pink tints to their muzzles.

**Twenty minutes later**

They had now listened to a couple of songs when one of Amy's favorites came on.

"Oh I love this song!" she exclaimed

"Really? Me too!"

Suddenly the limo made a sharp turn making Silver crash into Amy.

Next thing they knew his lips were on hers. **(So cliche, right? Lol) **They stared at each other with wide eyes. Neither hedgehog moved an inch. Silver was the first to react. Jerking away he slowly went back to a sitting position.

"S-S-Sorry I-" He stuttered. Amy sat up as well with the same shocked face, touching her lips softly. In one swift move she tackled him, kissing him again. Silver didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew that he didn't want to stop it. The window that connected to the front of the limo opened.

"Sorry Sir It was-" The driver stopped talking as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw the situation. "s-s-s-s-sorry…" the driver blushed madly before closing the window.

Something clicked in Amy's head and she retreated.

"Sorry about that…"

_'WHY DID I JUST DO THAT? WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD? UHHH! AMY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO AIR-HEADED? HE'S PROBABLY FREAKED OUT AND NEVER WANTS TO GET CLOSE TO ME AGAIN. IT WAS JUST…it was just so right…_' Amy mentally yelled at herself.

"No it's fine…"

_'Wow that was… that was Amazing! D-does this mean…_' Silver rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Amy went back to her spot on the other side of limo. The rest of the ride was very awkward and quiet. Shortly after, the limo came to a halt and the intercom came on.

"We have arrived sir" The driver stated. Taking a short glance at Amy, Silver got out. Amy followed suit.

They started heading into the airport.

"Wait what about Shadow?" Silver looked back to see that Shadow hadn't got out of the car yet,

"Just leave him, he catch up with us."

'_He's probably doing something unspeakable in there...' _

Once inside they headed toward the gate to their flight. Both were still quite, thinking about what had happened on the ride there. They sat and waited until the gate opened and then got up to enter. When giving their tickets to the flight attendant they saw Shadow and the girls rounding the corner.

"Where have you b-"

"Don't ask" Silver stated and walked into the tube that connected to the airplane. Amy looked at Silver's retreating back confused before running in behind him.

The flight was mostly quite except for the small giggles that would come from Shadow's side of the cabin. Amy and Silver were on the other side.

'_I am so tired! I know I shouldn't have stayed up last night, but I just couldn't fall asleep! Oh I can't wait until we get there!' _While thinking about the adventures she would have at her destination, she drifted off to sleep.

While listening to his IPod and staring out the small window to the clouds below, Silver felt something soft hit his shoulder. Turning he saw that Amy had fallen asleep on him. Blushing slightly he hesitantly put his arm around her small frame and then had a sudden flashback of the ride to the airport and his whole face turned red and quickly went back to cloud watching.

On the other side of the cabin, Shadow had seen the whole thing and without noticing, released a low deadly growl. Snow and Violet heard _very _clearly and exchanged nervous looks.

The flight had ended before they knew it and they started to board off the plane. Silver woke the slumbering pink hedgehog and she too blushed at her position. When they were at the entrance of the airport there was yet another two limos waiting for them.

'_How much money do they have? Wait a second… Maybe I could use this to my advantage. Teehee'_

They hoped into the limos, same arrangement as before, and headed off to the hotel. Amy 'ooooo' and 'ahhh' at everything they pasted, but Silver couldn't help to chuckle.

When they got there, words couldn't describe the place that they were parked in front of.

Slowly Amy made her way out of the limo in awe.

"Oh...my...god..." she muttered. It was like a castle from a fairytale. It is called Paradise Palace and it literally was a palace. It was huge! It made the mansion at home look like an apartment for one person.

"...wow..." they turned to see Violet and Snow with the same reaction.

"Come on! Let's go check in" Silver urged and followed him into their home for the next week.

When they walked in, there were chandeliers all over the place, marble floors and counters, and most of the things in the lobby, including the chandeliers were made of pure gold.

"This vacation is going to be awesome!" Amy exclaimed. Silver nodded in agreement.

They went to the check-in desk and rang the bell, which was also made of pure gold. Soon an employee came out of the back door.

When they saw who it was everyone's eyes widened except for Violet and Snows because they didn't know who the hell this person was, but Amy, Silver, and Shadow did.

"Welcome to Paradise Palace! How may I h…Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah… this will be an awesome weekend…" Shadow said sarcastically

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? I'm sorry it took so long! I'm planning on being more frequent with my updates. School for me is almost over, but before it ends almost all the teachers are giving us huge projects! So UNFAIR! Anyways that is my excuse, accept it or deny it if you wish. Today's review question is:<strong>

**Who do you think they saw behind the desk? (Remember it is someone that has already been mentioned in the story so it can't be Scourge, Sally, Cream, Big, Tails, or anyone else that has not been mentioned.)**

**I'll review quickly so…**

**Cya next chappie!**


	19. K'I'S'S'I'N'G

Chapter 19

K.I.S.S.I.N.G

**Normal POV**

"Shadow!" said hedgehog was then glomped by a blue cat.

"Get off! What the hell are you doing here, Blue?"

"Oh Shadow! I missed you so much!"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Oh sorry" She scrambled to her feet and fixed her clothes. "I'm here with our father on business. Our mother is feeling much better and now we are just relaxing here in Hawaii. My father won't give us any money for shopping, so we had to get jobs." She finished

"Wait a minute… did you say we?" Silver nervously asked

"Yeah me and-"

"SILVER!" Everyone turned and Silver was tackled and then Shadow was retackled." Silver it is so nice to see you!" Blaze screamed. People in the lobby stopped and stared.

"Get off of him Bitch!" Amy, Violet, and Snow screamed at the twins. They stopped and glared at each other before turning back toward their targets.

"Why should we?"They screamed back in unison

"Because he's our man!" Violet and Snow answered pulling Shadow out from under Blue.

Blaze was still waiting for Amy's answer.

"Because… because…because he's my BOYFRIEND!" Amy shouted. Everyone stood there shocked including the people in the lobby who were ease dropping **(Nosy!) **Silver was most shocked of all. He slowly stood sliding the shocked Blaze off. Embarrassed by all the attention, Amy turned and grabbed the key from the employee who had came out to see what the commotion was about. Then walked over Silver, snatched his hand, and stomped over to the elevator with him following like a lost puppy.

Reality soon hit and Blaze got up and walked toward the 'employees only' door. The aura around her was tense and you could literally hear her grinding her teeth.

"…blaze…Are you okay?" Blue asked, a little scared of her sister .

"THAT FAT WHORE!" she screamed and fire flew everywhere. Everyone took cover and Shadow, Snow, and Violet grabbed their keys and snuck off. Blue hosed down her sister and Blaze calmed down. She walked over and patted her drenched sis on her back.

"Don't worry… this is not over" She assured and the both smirked at each other.

Amy and Silver were in the elevator waiting for it to reach their floor. It was silent and very awkward.

_'Oh my god! Why did I say that? He probably doesn't even feel that way about me…'_

She checked the key to see if they pushed the right floor. It had the numbers '5361' imprinted on it. The room was on the 5th floor, which was the top floor. When the doors opened they walked down the hall searching for her room. When found, they sipped the key in and opened the door. It was amazing!

The room was huge. When you walk in your next to the full kitchen filled with granite counters, hard wood cabinets and floors, and silver appliances. Further in was the living room that had black leather three-seat couch facing a 52 inch flat screen with a full entertainment system. Amy walked into the bed room which had a king sized bed, an identical TV to the other, and a giant wall based window that had a door cut out of it. She opened the door and stepped onto the balcony, gazing in awe at the view.

"Wow…"

"I know right" Silver came from behind her and placed his hands on her waist. She blushed like a tomato.

"S-s-s-Silver… we need to talk…about-about what I said d-down in the lobby…"

"Yeah I didn't know you felt that way about me…" he scratched the back of his head nervously

"That's the thing…" He literally stopped. His hand stopped, his head lifted, and his eyes widened. Amy suddenly felt pressured. "I don't know how I feel…Down in the lobby I-I panicked." She explained and stared at the setting sun.

"What do you mean you panicked?"

"…"

"What are y-"

"How do you let her climb all over you? Don't you get annoyed? Sometimes I just wanna…"

"Amy are you…are you jealous?

"What? No! Why would I be jealous of that fag?" Amy exclaimed

"Good. Shouldn't be, you know why?"

"Why?"

"It's because I love you not her." He turned her around to face him and stared into her gleaming emerald orbs. He slowly started leaning in.

_'Oh my god… is he? Yes he is! He's going to kiss me! Oh I hope my breath doesn't smell to bad or I-I hope I don't mess this u! Would if I don't part my lips the right way or would I-' _She didn't get to finish that thought as her lips taken by Silver's. At first she was a bit taken back, but she slowly eased into the kiss. It was a few minutes before they pulled apart.

"Amy"

"Yes?" she said a little dazed

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"S-Sure I would l-" Her lips were again attacked by his. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist to deepen the kiss. When they parted he lifted her and swung her around. **(Dang… you asked her to be your girlfriend not your wife…)** She was giggling like crazy.

"Okay well let me let get ready for bed, it's getting late." She just now realized it was dark and the sun was already set and gone.

"Okay"

"I'll see you tomorrow okay" he gave her a warm smile before slipping out of her grasp toward the door. "I love you" he walked out and closed the door.

"Why couldn't I say it back?"

**With Shadow**

All three were on the king sized bed making out like crazy. Shadow would make out with one and then switch to the other. It was like the two girls were sharing the onyx hedgehog. **(…eww…)** When he thought enough was enough, he called it quits.

"Alright. We're done for tonight." He said getting up, but he was pulled back down.

"Aww, but we want to go to longer" Violet pouted " Right Snow?" she looked at her companion

"Yeah and I made sure I brought my toys." She also pouted

"Although that sounds tempting, it's late and I'm tired from all the travel. Plus you guys need to go settle into your room."

"Man! Your such a party pooper sometimes." Violet crossed her arms and got off the bed. Snow followed suit and Shadow walked them to the door.

"We have all week to do this okay?" he reasoned

"Okay." They said in union and both gave him a kiss before heading to their room. He closed the door and headed to his balcony. Resting his arms on the banister and stared off, just thinking.

~Flashback~

"SILVER!" Everyone turned and Silver was tackled and then Shadow was retackled." Silver it is so nice to see you!" Blaze screamed. People in the lobby stopped and stared.

"Get off of him Bitch!" Amy, Violet, and Snow screamed at the twins. They stopped and glared at each other before turning back toward their targets.

"Why should we?"They screamed back in unison

"Because he's our man!" Violet and Snow answered pulling Shadow out from under Blue.

Blaze was still waiting for Amy's answer.

"Because… because…because he's my BOYFRIEND!" Amy shouted. Everyone stood there shocked including the people in the lobby who were ease was most shocked of all. He slowly stood sliding the shocked Blaze off. Embarrassed by all the attention, Amy turned and grabbed the key from the employee who had came out to see what the commotion was about. Then walked over Silver, snatched his hand, and stomped over to the elevator with him following like a lost puppy.

~Flashback ended~

_'Did she really mean that? Are they a-a couple? I-I know I'm not supposed to care, but I just can't help it'_

**With Amy**

She was doing the exact same thing except she had already taken a bath and was wrapped in a towel, looking at the stars.

_'Wow all of this happened in one day… I can't believe I'm Silver's girlfriend…and what about Shadow. Wait a second…what about Shadow! He has Violet and Snow! He doesn't like me anymore and he has made that pretty clear! But what about that kiss when we were stuck in the freezer…that wasn't fake, was it? W-why would he lead me on like that?' _

Something was tickling the furs on her face so she wiped it away. When she brought her hand down, it was wet. More tickles were then felt and water droplets fell onto the balcony floor.

_'A-am I…am I crying? Why w-would I be crying… it's not like I like him or anything…'_

Her bangs covered her eyes as she stared at the ground. Her shoulders were trembling. Slowly she made her way back into the room and laid down in her king sized bed and curled up in its velvet sheets. She basically cried herself to sleep that night with only one thing, one question on her mind.

_'Do I **love **Shadow or do I belong with Silver?...I'm so confused…'_

**Okay well that is the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be a little bit interesting. Maddie the Cat will be helping me with that chapter. She was my 100th reviewer so as her reward she gets to decide what happens in the next chapter! I hope you will like it and I will update soon! **

**P.S. I noticed that a lot of you wanted Aaron to be behind the front desk…**

**Today's question is:**

**Do you guys still want Aaron to show up while they are on vacation? Yes or no?**

**I'll be waiting on your answer and…**

**Cya next chappie!**


	20. Pranksters!

Chapter 20

Pranksters

**Normal POV**

It was 9 am in the morning and the birds were chirping and the waves crashed against the Hawaiian beach shore. Sun shined through her open doors onto her tear stained faced and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

**Amy's POV**

Uhhh stupid sun! I must have left the doors open. I got up to close them when a gust of wind blew passed me. As it did, memories of what happened last night of what happened last night. My mood suddenly dropped. Man why does my dumb feelings get in the way of everything! I closed the doors and then went to brush my teeth and take a shower. After I dried off, I rummaged through my suitcase to find something to wear. I ended up wearing a black tank top with a white flowing midriff that fell off my shoulders and had a giant pink kiss mark on it. I also had a denim mini skirt and pink and white converse.

When I was finished changing, I grabbed my room key and headed out the door. They said that they had free breakfast downstairs in the lobby's café. I walked to the elevator and when I pushed the button, the left elevator door automatically opened. No waiting…cool. I walked in, pressed the lobby, and when the elevator door was about to close a hand stopped it. It was Silver.

"Good morning!" Silver greeted

"Good morning…"

"How did you sleep?"

"Great!" I lied. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and leaned against the elevator wall." Do you want to go to the pool afterwards?"

"Well I was thinking you and me could do something fun after we eat." he rolled his eyebrows.

"Sure! Why not!"

Is he trying to flirt? Just thinking about me and him alone… It's just so awkward. Maybe I could…

"Oh are we going to invite Shadow?" I asked. He looked at me like 'why do you want to invite him' look, but answer okay.

When the elevator reached the lobby we walked out and walked down the hall side by side, hand in hand until we reached the end, where there were two glass doors. Silver opened the door for me and we walked in. The room was huge with three buffet tables that all had different types of food. Other residents cluttered the room talking and enjoying the delicious food. The two of us made our way to the buffet, grabbed a plate, and started choosing what we wanted to eat. I had pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, a blue berry muffin, an apple, and orange juice. It was a lot, but hey! A girls got to eat! Also I'm on vacation! I'm tired of acting like a lady all the time. Sliver just a banana and some water. Did order room service before he came down or is that it?

We found a table for two near an open window and sat down. Just when I was about to take a bite, I looked up and saw Silver eyeing my food.

"What?" I questioned

"Nothing… it's just don't you think that is a little much?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"…No it is not. It is the amount of food I want to eat and is the amount of food I am going to eat and I would like to do so without judgment please." I stated and took my first bite.

"Sorry I'm kind of a health fanatic… I only eat two meals a day and I go running every morning. Actually I was planning on going this morning…would you like to come with me?" he asked

"Sure, but Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been living with each other for three, almost four months and how come you never told me? I mean, I could've gone with you."

"Yeah, but you just don't seem like the exercising type."

I feel insulted…

"whatever" It was silent the rest of breakfast. The walk back to my room was silent also. When we got in the room, I went out onto the balcony to look out over the ocean, Silver followed.

"So what do you have planned for today" I asked

"Well, actually-"

There was a knock on the door.

"There's your answer. Come in!" In came a butler holding high in the air, a silver plate covered by a silver presenting cover. He stop in the middle of the room and removed the cover. It looked to be a list. I wasn't sure so I walked over, next to Silver.

"Your list of activities, Sir." The butler announced

Things like sun tanning, laser tag, go karts, pool, arcade, ultimate game system, computer room, food court, specialized water toys. The list could go on forever.

Wait a second…

"Silver what is specialized water toys?" he chuckled.

"We want the specialized water toys please. Mine of course." He told him and the butler nodded then walked out of the room.

Aren't water toys a little childish, like eight year old childish.

A few minutes later the butler came back with three huge muscular guys. The first, was holding two giant buckets on his shoulders, the second dragged along a large sack, and the third also had two large buckets.

"To the roof, sir?" the butler asked

"Yes, James." They back into the hallway and to the elevator. They got in and went up.

Silver looked back at me and must have seen my confused face because he laughed again.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and closed my room door, then led me into the next open elevator.

"What are we doing and I thought we are going to invite Shadow?" I asked totally baffled by the situation.

"We are going to the roof to invite Shadow."

That statement made my confusion worse. Uhhh let me just shut up and watch.

When we got to the roof, the doors opened and I had to cover my eyes. The sun was so much brighter than this morning. My eyes finally adjusted and I saw all of the stuff that the three men had carried already waiting for us by the edge. When I walked over, Silver had already started shifting through the giant sack. He dumped all of the contents out. There were about a hundred balloons filled with substances that didn't look like water. There were also water guns that you would see on TV, but more advanced. Last, but not least a balloon bigger than me and silver combined. He was already trying to roll it closer to the edge, so I went to help him.

"Oh yeah this is going to be awesome!" Silver yelled. We finally got it to the edge and waited. What are waiting for?

**With Shadow, Violet, and Snow**

**Normal POV**

"Thanks for paying for us to get our hair done and for us to get Mani/Pedi's, Shadow! You're the best!" Violet practically yelled

"Yeah thanks!" Snow agreed. Both girls squeezed his arm.

"No problem, anything for my girls. You guys look great in the white the outfits I got you last week." They were just now about to walk past the pool next to the hotel.

"It's only been one day and we already having a blast on this vacation. I feel like nothing can go wrong!"

**(Oh Violet, Violet, Violet, if you only knew…Muh ha ha…Muh ha ha ha…MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *COUGH, COUGH* Sorry about that…)**

**With Silver and Amy**

**Amy's POV**

"Silver, Wha_"

"Shhhh! You said you wanted to invite Shadow, right?" He continued to search the ground below for something she did not know.

"right…"

"Well here is his invitation" Silver rolled the balloon off the edge and it hurled down the side of the build. I heard a splash and when I looked down to where it landed, my eyes widened before I burst out laughing. Silver joined me. Violet and Snow let out ear piercing screams. All three of them were drenched in water and what looked to be spots of oil. The girls' hair no longer had curls, shine, or bounce. They were sprawled on the ground from the impact. When they tried to get up they kept falling because of the slippery surface. The girls had braced each other and managed to stand, but one lost their footing. Violet slid into the pool and Snow crashed into a table. All the food landed on her and the family that was eating there literally dived out of the way.

"You'll pay for this assholes!" Shadow yelled. You could visibly see mothers around the pool covering their child's ears. This just added to their laughter. They

"Q-quick g-get some of the w-water balloons" Silver said between laughs. I got up and got three more balloons that looked to have the messiest substance in it and Silver got some water guns.

"Let's knock the two dimwits out." I suggested. He nodded "On the count of three…One…" We readied our balloons.

"Two…" He continued. We focused which was kind of hard considering that they were moving. Violet had gotten out of the pool and Snow got off the crashed table.

"THREE!" we finished in unison and launched our balloons. My balloon made contacted with Violet's face. It was like everything went into slow mo! You could see her deformed face expression when it impacted. Oh that felt goooood!

Silver's made contact with the back of Snow's head after she had turned to see if Shadow was okay. That's not all! My balloon was apparently filled with filled with flour that and Silver's was wet, gooey, silly putty.

EWwww, they looked disgusting, but it was kind of funny that they probably won't be able to where those outfits ever again.

"Wait we still need to get Shadow!" I reminded him

"Oh yeah…" He got up and got two water guns. Mine was filled with strawberry jam and his was filled with chocolate syrup. He smirked.

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready!" We then drenched Shadow in chocolate and strawberry jam. He seriously looked like a sundae.

"Do you think they had enough?" He asked me

"Nope" I went to get some more and came back with three big ones that barley stayed in my arms. I gave one to Silver and saved one for Shadow. The thing was rainbow colored. It had to be good.

We threw the one we already had in our hands to our targets. Silver's balloon which was filled with whipped cream, turned Snow into Frosty the man. Ironic right? All she was missing was a carrot nose, the black hat, and saying 'Happy Birthday' every time she wakes up. My balloon which was filled with molded spaghetti turned Violet into Noodle girl whose only power is to smell like olives and old meat.

Last was Shadow… We grabbed the last one and held it over the edge.

"Don't. You. Dare." Shadow warned, but it was too late and we had already dropped it. Shadow was smart, he moved far enough to the side to not get hit. We had to think fast before the balloon hit the ground…

GOT IT!

"Silver! Powers!" He looked confused at first but quickly got it and caught the balloon nearly one inch from the ground and flung it at Shadow. He was too slow and got hit. Next thing I knew there was Shadow… a beautiful ballerina. He had on a tutu and sparkles covered his whole entire body.

….

I can't help it… I have to say it…

"Aww Shadow! You look so pretty!" I could hardly keep a straight face during the first syllable of that sentence. When the last word escaped my mouth, I burst out laughing…Hard. So did Silver.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs and then stormed off with Frosty and Noodle Girl.

We laughed for a little while longer until we were interrupted by James.

"Should we prepare for war, Sir?" James asked

"Yeah… we should go…"

"Wait, you mean he was serious?" I asked and stopped laughing completely

"He was dead serious and when it's war, Shadow DOES NOT pay around… he means business." Silver stated and went to the elevator. I looked down to where we had destroyed them and the people around the pool were gone. Not even employees were around. They weren't…nooo… they couldn't be…

I got up and waited for the elevator with Silver.

"Silver…we are the only ones who are playing right?" I asked. He didn't answer.

…what kind of crap have I gotten myself into…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the 20th chapter of Two Boys and One Girl. I hope you liked this chapter! It is all thanks to Maddie the Cat. She was my 100th reviewer meaning she got to pick what happened in this chapter. She did a great job. This has to be my longest chapter yet. Thank you Maddie the Cat!<strong>

**Okay readers! I have a poll about this story on my profile. Please check it out and vote! You can vote twice! I know you have already been asked this question, but this is where it counts! So vote, vote, vote!**

**The question of the day is: **

**The group will be going to the beach soon and I probably already know your answer, but…**

**Should I go into very descriptive detail about how muscular Shadow and Silver are? Or should they have muscle at all? This is for all the Silvamy and Shadamy lovers! Lol So review!**

**And I'll…**

**Cya next chappie!**


	21. This means WAR! Part 1

**Recap:**

I got up and waited for the elevator with Silver.

"Silver…we are the only ones who are playing right?" I asked. He didn't answer.

…what kind of crap have I gotten myself into…

**End of Recap**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

This means WAR!

**Normal POV**

"Okay Amy we need to hurry and get back to the room before everyone is locked and loaded." They had gotten on to the elevator and heading down to their floor. James and the other men had taken all of the weapons to the room so they were basically totally exposed. If they got attacked, they would be screwed.

"You're kidding me right? It just sounds like a normal game to me."

"Unless you want the unmentionables all over you, I wouldn't treat this like a game." Amy shivered as she thought of what 'unmentionables' were. The last ding sounded signaling tat they had arrived at their floor. Silver stepped in front of Amy protectively.

"Stay behind me…" he whispered. She nodded. When the door opened he stuck his head out and both ways before he started walking out, waving Amy to follow. When the elevator dinged she jumped and screeched.

"Shhh" she mouthed 'sorry'. The elevator dinged again.

'Wait a second…' It dinged again. It's only supposed to ring once after getting out… Crap'

"Run."

"what?" Running and yelling sounded throughout the hall.

"RUN!" We took off down the hall, but as we closed in on the room, we were being surrounded. People were filing out rooms, the elevators, and from both ends of the hallway.

**Amy's POV**

Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Where's Silver?! He was just next to me and when I turned around he was gone and replaced by I don't know how many people that were surrounding me with their water guns and balloons all aiming at the lucky contestant.

I did the only thing that came to mind. I curled myself into a ball and took it.

**Silver's POV**

Where the heck did Amy go and how did so many people get ready so fast?! I have to get the room and get some ammo. Dodging and pushing people out of the way worked pretty productively until one big guy stood in my way. Before I had a chance to do anything he splattered me with- with…

"Uh What is this?! It burns!"

"Ha Ha It's blazing hot sauce, pretty boy!"

I can't even see anything! Silver think! What can I do to knock him down at least until I can get to the room… Ha Ha

I dropped to the floor and swiftly kicked his legs and he toppled to the ground. I got up as fast as I could, but basically did a clumsy spin on the hot sauce and slipped. When I looked up, he was already getting up. **(fail…)**

Crap.

When he recovered, he glared at me and growled then held up his hands… but there was no gun. He looked around and so did I we both spotted it at the end of the hallway. We took one glance at each other before taking off into the crowd. We, well I pushed and dodged through the crowd. The other guy probably ran and let his muscles push people out of the way. When I finally got out of the crowd I was tackled to the ground.

"Ha Weakling!" he yelled and ran off.

"I'm not weak!" I focused my powers on finding the water gun. When I found it, I held my hand out and it flew straight passed the guy into my hand.

Yes! It worked! As soon as he turned around, I sprayed him with the hot sauce.

"AHHH! My EYES!"

"Now you know how it feels" I dropped the now empty water gun and got to my hotel room and locked the door.

**Normal POV**

'HOW MANY WATER BALLOONS AND GUNS DO THESE PEOPLE HAVE?! I swear it feels like it's been at least been an hour, but it was probably just a few minutes. I would pull out my hammer and beat them to a pulp, but I saw a few kids in the group and there was no way I could beat a kid. It's just wrong. This has to end som- '

"ahh" she squeaked as she was suddenly yanked out of the crowd of people

When she realized the firing had stopped, she opened her eyes. It look like she was in someone's hotel room. It looked like hers except it had a bigger flat screen in the living room and a huge gaming system hooked up to it.

'Who lives here?' as soon as she finished that thought, a towel was thrown at her.

"Clean up" Instructed a voice.

'Wait I know that voice…' She looked up to see just who she had expected to see.

**Silver POV**

Okay locked and loaded! I had a book bag filled with loaded balloons. I had a belt that had water guns strapped to my sides and containers next to them to refill. I also had stink bombs lined across my chest for back up. You might think I am over doing it, but this is serious. **(riiiight..)**

I unlocked the door slowly and creaked open the door. When I looked out, there was nothing there except a giant mess. Everyone left… but where's Amy? I have to find her! I forgot to tell her the last rule of the game!

I didn't think another thought before I took off looking for Amy.

**Normal POV**

"Shadow?"

"No the Easter bunny… Who else would it be?"

"Don't have to be sarcastic about… I just didn't recognize you with all the sparkles." She joked

"I save your ass and you don't even say thank you. All you do is joke about the shit you super glued to my fur…fag."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" She shouted

"I CALLED YOU A FAG, BUT THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST OF ALL THE THINGS CALL YOU BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"OH, REALLY? WHAT DO YOU CALL ME BEHIND MY BACK, HUH?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU BITCH!

"JACK ASS!"

"HOE!"

"MAN WHORE!"

"PINK HAIRED SHIT HEAD!" she stopped and covered her face with her hands as her shoulders started to shake. Shadow stopped to and his angered expression turned to one of concern.

"Amy, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as he reached out to her.

"I'm not crying… I'm laughing BECAUSE THAT WAS THE SISSIEST INSULT I HAVE EVER HEARD!" she brought out her fire blazing hammer and smacked him into the next room. There was a burnt hole that looked like a perfect silhouette of him in the wall now.

"Hmph" She dropped her hammer to the ground and it made the ground shake. "Serves you right!" She crossed her arms. She then grabbed the towel he threw at her and went into the bathroom.

**Shadow's POV**

She is such a brat! Fuck my back hurts! As I got out of the ruble and stood, I dusted myself off. When I walked out of the damaged room, I realized she was gone.

Must have left.

Ungrateful bitch… It was then that I felt a drift and I look down.

Dammit! She disintegrated my clothes again. Well might as well take shower anyways.

I went to the bathroom and opened the door.

**Normal POV**

"AHHHHHHH! GET OUT!" there was Amy wearing absolutely nothing, not even a towel. The only thing cover her was her hands.

Shadow had a nose bleed as big as Niagara Falls. She bent to the floor and searched her clothes.

"Ha ha forgot your hammer didn't ya?" Shadow joked, wiping his nose.

"I might not have a hammer, but I have a fist" She said as she swung at him, but he dodged.

"Aw come on. Look I don't have any clothes either. We can have a steaming hot shower together." He smirked. Her head tilted a little as her eyes traveled further and further until…

"AH! GO DIE IN A HOLE, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed and slammed the door shut. He chuckled and went to the other bathroom in the other part of the hotel room.

**Amy's POV**

He is such a jerk! Gaaahhh! Okay breath Amy, breath… better. I went to the shower and turned the water on. Once it got warm, I got in. It was pretty spacious for a regular shower. There was even a marble seat on the side.

Ah Crap! I forgot a wash rag! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

I got back out of the shower and went over to the bathroom door. Opening it up a crack I called the devil.

"Shadow! Shadow!" No answer. Man this Is embarrassing! "Shadow!" Still nothing.

Okay this means that he's hiding, sleeping, or he went somewhere… PLEASE tell me he went somewhere! I slowly opened the door all the way and my body temperature went from 98.6 to 0. It was freezing! **(Has anyone ever gotten into the shower, forgot your towel or soap, and have to go out to get? It's so cold! Lol continue) **Slowly tiptoeing out the door, I didn't see him anywhere. Good! Now where the hell is the fucking towel closet?! I went to the left door and tried it…and regretted it as soon as I did. It was his bedroom, the reason I knew was because there were 'toys' all over the place!. EWWWWW! I slammed the door shut Dammit Amy! Stop making noise. He might hear you.

I went to the other door on the right and cautiously opened it…Towels! I snatched a wash cloth and what fell out didn't surprise me at all. It was a bunch of porn magazines. I rolled my eyes before walking away not bothering to pick them up. I heard the door on the other side close and I broke off into a sprint to the bathroom and then slamming the door shut.

**Normal POV**

Having everything she needed, she stepped into the shower with her wash cloth. She hosed herself down, but paused and looked around the large shower. Reaching up to the rack above the hose, she grabbed a bottle and it read _AXE. _She grabbed another one and it read _BOD, _another _Gillette, _another _Dove- _'Yes!'

_-Men+ Care_

_'_Dammit_!'_

'All of these are for men! It's bad enough I taking a shower in his hotel room, but now I have to smell like him too?!'

**With Shadow**

Was that her? I went to dry off and got a towel. When I looked down I found Vector's porn magazines on the floor.

How did these get here? Hm

I threw them in the extra in his old room and went to the living room to wait on Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you think those were Shadow's? *Gasp!* He is not that perverted! Lol Alright I want to give you an apology from the bottom of my cold hard heart for taking so long on updating. School just started and we have had some major family issues that gave a deadly case of <span>writer's block, <span>but I am back now and I am ready to satisfy u guys with delicious chapters. **

**I did give you guys a hint that Vector is going to show up later on their vaca, so look forward to that.**

**Q.O.T.D.**

**Or**

**Question Of The Day:**

**I'm thinking of adding one more guy to the story that will like Amy so the ending will be fantabulous. Who should the last guy be? **

**It can NOT be Sonic. I can make him show up when they get back home, but that is it. Thnx!**

**Please press that beautiful button below, tell me your answer, and I will **

**C-ya next chappie!**


	22. This means WAR! Part 2

Chapter 22

This means War pt. 2

**Normal POV**

Amy finished her shower and got out. When she dried herself off, she looked at the spot she left her clothes to find them not there and replaced with something else.

**With Shadow**

He was just sitting on the couch watching TV. He had heard the shower turn off, but Amy still hasn't come out. What's keeping her? Then he heard the door open…

**Slow Motion lol**

He started to turn his head to greet her, but his face was smack off of something hard and you could the ripples in his face the force had cause to roll over. Rebounding off that hard, cold object his head started turning the other way. When his head had went forward far enough, his body followed, lifting off of the couch. He was in mid-air for a few minutes with a face that looked like an anteater, a squished monkey ass, and a pinch of Robert de Niro. **(If you don't know who Robert is look it up!) **His face smashed into the screen of the TV and stopped in place for second as tiny cracks formed and they turned into bigger cracks. Then before you knew it , it all broke and his head and half of his torso was sucked into TV where sparks flew.

**Regular motion teehee (For those who were confused here is a recap):**

He heard the bathroom door open so he turned around, but he was smacked the other way and smashed into the TV.

Amy stood in her towel with hammer with electricity bouncing off of it and Amy breathing hard because of being angry and having to run all the way to the front door to get her hammer and then run back. He slowly got out of the TV with his spikes abnormally high in the air.

"Don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" He asked, dusting himself off

"Uncalled for?! Don't you think this was uncalled for?!" she yelled motioning to herself

"Why yes! I do think that towel is uncalled for!" he said and ripped the towel and snapped a picture with his phone before Amy could register what happened.

"Hey!" she tried to cover herself from any further pictures. Shadow ignored her for he was studying his new screensaver of her in a barely covering anything- cat costume. _'Too bad she didn't put on the ears. It would have made it complete!'_ he thought

"GRRRR! You Per-" She raised her hammer to strike again, but was stopped by his hand being shoved in her face.

"Ah ah ah… Take one more step and I send this picture to everyone on my contact list and that includes Silver." He said with an all knowing smirk.

…

"Uhh! You're so annoying!" she screamed, dropping her hammer "and where are my clothes?!"

"They're drying. They just came out of the washer machine."

Her anger subdued. _' Did he wash my clothes for me?'_

" I guess you're not just a pervert with a pretty face." She crossed her arms and smirked. He put a hand over his heart and looked sad.

"hurtful… " she giggled

"Anyways do you have anything else I can wear until there dry?"

"Aww, but you look so cu-" She glared at him."Fine! I'll go find something…" he left and she put her towel back on and sat on the couch. To pass the time she grabbed the remote to turn the TV on, but forgot that she kind of broke it. Eh he he… So she just sat there and waited.

A few minutes later he walked back into the room and tossed her some clothes.

"They're a little big, but they look like they can sort of fit you."

"Thank you…" she mumbled standing up and was about to walk away, but stopped. "for everything…"

She then walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He was shocked at first, but then smiled. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. The number displayed on the screen was an unknown.

"Hello?" he answered

"I see you…" **(creepo…)**

"Who is this?" he asked

"Do you remember that bet we made last year?" it asked

"What bet? I never bet with anyone." '_Not counting my trips to the casino…' _he thought with a smirk

"June 27th, 9 pm, in the basement of that very hotel you're sitting in…" it clued

Shadow pondered for a minute and then it hit him. His face turned into one of imaginary pain.

"Why do we have to do it this year?!" Shadow whined, now uncomfortable in his seat.

"You promised Shadow and remember this bet goes for little Silver too. Oh maybe we'll bring the pink hedgehog into it too…"

"You leave her out of this!" he shouted standing up

"Aww! Fine, we won't do anything to her, but I can't say the same for the MA's."

"Are you kidding me?! They're joining this year too?!"

"Yep and we asked if they could join our group to help" Shadow could hear the smartass tone in the person's voice.

"But that's not fair!" Shadow shouted

"Life's not fair Shadow. We'll be at your door in ten seconds."

"Wait what?!"

"Ten"

"That's not fair at least give u-"

"nine"

"Stop it!"

"eight…seven"

"Grrr.."Shadow dropped the phone and ran to the room Amy was in

"Amy! We got to go!" He burst through the door.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"No time!" He grabbed her wrist and ran towards the window.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" He opened the window and got on the ledge

"C'mon we have to go"

"Why are you-" He heard the number one whispered from the background and right after it was said the front door broke open.

"Let's go!" He jumped, pulling her through the window also. **(May I remind you that they are on the fifth floor.)**

"aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Shadow put me down!" Amy screamed

"Hold on tight!" he smirked and she held on for dear life. A flag pole stood out horizontally on the third floor. Swiftly he grab hold of it and swung himself and Amy on a balcony on one of the third floor rooms. Not taking a second to recalibrate he rudely opened the door to the room and walked through.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE COULD HAVE DIED BACK THEIR!"

"I knew what I was doing."

"Are you telling me that you've done that before?!"

"Yes, yes I have. Six times to be exact, but never with someone." Shadow left go of Amy and started to search the room for equipment.

"What are you doing? Don't people live here?"

"There not here. There still playing the game, so it's fine."

"It's rude!" he ignored her

"Don't ignore me!"

"I just did."

"Ha! Not that time!" She smiled in victory. He stopped searching and turned to look her.

"Don't you think your being a little childish?"

"CHILDISH! Were playing a huge game that involves water guns and water balloons and your calling me childish! Wow…" she threw her hands up and walked into the other room. He chuckled.

He admits that he **loves** to mess with her. One, because he loves her reaction and two, because she at least gives him attention. When she's with Silver, it's like he doesn't exist.

The scene of the church after defeating that Harry dude flashed in his head.

_Flashback_

"_Silver!" She ran over to him. "Are you okay? Silver? Silver?" He stirred a little._

"_A-Amy?" she nodded. A sudden shock of realization hit him. "Amy!" He grabbed her into a tight hug. Amy blushed madly, but hesitantly hugged back._

_Flashback ends_

Shadow shook his thoughts out of his head. Thinking about it just made him angry. He continued searching and found a bag filled with water guns in the back of the closet. He walked into the living room and called Amy back over.

"What?" He answered by tossing her a water gun.

"You need to stock up. It won't be long before they find us again."

"Who are 'they'?" she asked

"They're a group called the MA's. They have this knack of going after the starters, the people that started the game. If they get to you there is no stopping them from doing whatever they want." He stated strapping large water guns to his chest and back and two mini ones in his pockets.

"What do they do?" she was a little freaked

"No one knows for sure, but rumors say that they-"

BOOM!

"Hello, Shadow." The figure stood in the door way as the smoke cleared.

"Espio…"

"I've been waiting for you to come back" he said walking into room slowly with a loaded water gun at his side.

"Are you that desperate?" Shadow asked taking a few steps back

"Not desperate. Lonely maybe… Ever since that night…" he said, blushing

**(I'm having so much fun coming up with ideas for this part!)**

'Am I missing something here?' Amy thought

"I told you it didn't mean anything!"

"Your mouth says it meant nothing, but your eyes say it meant everything, just like my heart!" he dramatically put his hands on his heart.

"You're really messed up, you know that!"

"Okay, What's going on here?" Amy interrupted

"None of your business, you man stealer!" Espio screeched at her

"She didn't steal anyone from anyone! Amy this is Espio. He is a purple bisexual chameleon. We kind of made a bet last year. It was me and Silver against him and a guy named Vector and there's one more team with this annoying blue guy and his red friend. I forgot their names. **(Ah ha! Who do you think they are)**The bet was…w-w-was…well that's not important" he stammered scratching his head

"Tell me! I want to know." She whined

No answer

"C'mon! Whats th-"

*sigh*"The bet stated that during the water battle a team must shoot as many of the other players that are participating in the bet, in the manhood. Whoever shoots the most groins during the water battle, win the bet and they can do whatever they want to the other teams." Espio explained.

Amy just sat there with her mouth hanging open. 'Wow… ' was all she could think.

"Wait, but shooting each other in your… well you know, shouldn't hurt if it's just by a water gun." She stated

"That's the bad part… We have to use slingshots with rocks…"

"wow…You are so smart Shadow." She said sarcastically "Wait did you say bisexual?"

"Yes" they said at the same time

"And so I can have some fun with my yummy Shadow, I need to destroy that manhood of his!" he yelled pulling out a giant slingshot and a rock the size of his head to load the slingshot. Suddenly MA's started filing in beside Espio.

Shadow started backing up and so did Amy.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'll make sure to rebuild your manhood when we have our fun!" he cheered

Both hedgehogs shivered

"Run!" He grabbed her hand and ran into one of the bedrooms and into the connected bathroom.

"Wait! My gun!" she reached for it, but and MA jumped in front of her. "Eh he he…nevermind…" she turned and ran back to where Shadow was.

"Hurry!" Once she was in he slammed the door shut and locked it. Right after he locked it, shouts and banging erupted from the other side.

"Amy I want you to run while I distract them…" Shadow whispered to her

"But they're going after the starters. That means me and Silver right?" she whispered back

"Technically, me too because the person who was attacked first needs to except the challenge for the game to start." She nodded in understanding. The door started cracking.

"But what about you?" she asked with worried eyes

"I'll be fine. I'm Shadow, remember?"

"Yeah that's why I'm worried."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she giggled

"Nothing… Just don't get caught, okay?" she insisted

"I won't" he smiled at her and she smiled in return. The door cracked again and her smile faded. "Are you ready?" he asked getting ready. She nodded "Once I leave, lock the door and wait until it's quite." She nodded again

"1"

Crack

"2"

Crack

"Go!" It happened so fast that all she did was blink and he was gone. She remembered what he said and hurried to lock the door then sat and listened as the noise outside the door started to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well I was trying to finish this in only two parts, but is too long. Tomorrow is Christmas! I'm so excited. Also more updates now that school is out! You should have seen me the day we got out! I was running around like a mad lady singing 'This girl is on fire' by Alicia Keys. For your information I do that on a regular basis, but only when my parents aren't home because I did it then, I'm sure they would be calling in a psychiatrist. Anyways here is the question of the day…<strong>

**-I was thinking about making Silver or Shadow have a sibling, do you think it's a good idea and if you do than should it be a boy or a girl, younger or older, and which character? Maybe I can use one of your own characters. Name some if you want.**

**Well I will go now and I hope you guys review. I love seeing your responses to the chapter!**

**C-ya next chappie!**


	23. Jealousy

**MuuHAHAHAHAHAHHahahahHAHHAHAHA! IMMMM BAAAAAAACK! Yes readers! I have awakened from my eternal slumber. The complexity of my mind has be freed from the block of doom. Lol Also, I'm trying to stop being lazy and procrastinating the story. Oh also thanks for all the ideas in April! It really means a lot! Kk enough with the stalling…On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

This is War part 3

**Normal POV**

**Recap: **"Are you ready?" he asked getting ready. She nodded "Once I leave, lock the door and wait until it's quite." She nodded again

"1"

Crack

"2"

Crack

"Go!" It happened so fast that all she did was blink and he was gone. She remembered what he said and hurried to lock the door then sat and listened as the noise outside the door started to fade.

**Present:**

**Normal POV**

Amy had waited for what seemed like hours. She was scared, trembling in fact. Nothing could be heard on the other side of the door, but she didn't want to accidently make any sounds and alert someone that might be waiting on her to be foolish enough to open the door.

'Oh Shit! Oh Shit! What am I going to do?! What if they catch him? What will happen then?' She violently shook her head

'Get a hold of yourself! You're the Amy Rose the Hedgehog! You're better than this!

…

Alright I can do this!'

She slowly tried to stand, swaying slightly, she grabbed hold of the sink's edge to steady herself. Once stable, triumphantly, she nodded at her reflection in the mirror. With enough courage, she turned to unlocked the door, but froze when she growing ramble of someone talking. 'Crap…'

"What the hell happened here?" Someone shouted. It's a guy's voice.

"Don't know, but someone really fucked it up...and shut up! We don't want anyone to hear us."

'Someone else is with him.' She quietly took out her Piko Piko hammer.

'I can take them right?'

"Dude, watch the door while I take a piss"

'SHIT!'

"Sure whatever, but be quick. We don't know when the owners might be coming back."

"Yeah yeah…" The door knob jiggled as she peered at it in horror. "Shit the door is locked, help me bust it down" The one closest spat

"Why don't you just find one that isn't locked?" she sighed quietly

"Nah dude that will take a long time and unless you want to smell like piss you'd help me bust this door down" Her sigh quickly got sucked back in

"Fine…On three."

'_Really! There's a bathroom somewhere around here. Go look down the hallway, Dumbass! Alright think, Amy think. I have to hide…'_

"One" She continued to frantically look around

"Two" 'Come on!'

"Three!" Slam! The door snapped off at all of its hinges and flew into the mirror.

"Alright! The bathroom is the only thing here not jacked up."

"Yeah okay, now hurry up. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." The other one left

Amy pushed herself further into the corner. The only thing that separated her from the intruder was the thin satin shower curtain. She struggle to keep her balance on the slipper marble tub floor. The fast clatter of a zipper resonated through out the small space and when she finally realized what was happening, the masculine waterfall of the intruder on the other side of the curtain was heard. A strong blush quickly snuck onto her muzzle. **(I'm sorry, but I would have ran out of there as soon as I heard the first drop…XD).**

'EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'

'Torture!' she screamed in her head after what seemed like forever. 'How much pee can a guy have?!' she blushed harder. She knew that it's part of nature but, it was still grotesque hearing the drizzle of urination!

Finally he finished and she heard him zip up his pants, then flushed.

"Done. Let's go!" he shouted at the other. His voice was transcending in volume meaning he had left the bathroom. Amy slowly crawled out of the shower. "I-I'm just going to erase the last few minutes of my life…" she whispered to herself.

"Wait." Wide-eyed Amy turned and look to the door. "I forgot my g-"

Rich violet met emerald green.

* * *

><p>'Damn! These guys are faster than last time. Random juices and sauces flew past him as Shadow skidded around the corner. Looking ahead he saw one of the two elevators closing.<p>

'I can make it!' It seemed like the closer he got, faster the door closed. 'UUUHHH! C'MOOOONN!' with his eyes squeezed shut, he ran with all his might.

Right then he ran face first into something dense.

"Ouch, my head…" he muttered as slowly he opened his eyes. The blinding bright lights and the melody of elevator music made him sigh in relief.

"Shadow?" His head snapped up

"Oh hey, Silver." he bit. He was still pissed from being turned into a ballerina for the first and hopefully the last time.

"What are you doing here?" Silver sighed staring at his reflection on the elevator door. Shadow did the same.

"Running from the MA's… you?" he replied, Silver looked at through the mirror wide eyed

"They're here again?!" Silver asked. Irritated, Shadow scoffed

"You should have known they were coming back! You also didn't answer my question! Tell me why you had the nerve to leave Amy behind to fend for herself!" He yelled, Silver's eyes widened even larger.

"How did you that she was by herself?"

"Someone had to save her, didn't they?" Silver lowered his head. Shadow closed his eyes as listened to the dings that sounded for each floor.

….

Head still lowered, Silver uttered. "This doesn't mean that you're right for her…." Shadow's eyes snapped open as he turned to glare at his rival. Silver continued "I might make mistakes, but at least I don't leave for a month and make the person I love worry about me. At least I don't make out and grope other girls right in front of her. I also don-"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow barked "I love Amy as much as you do and to tell you the truth, I don't know why I do those things. I just do them okay!" by taking a breath, he calmed down a little. A stern scowl plastered on his face, he faced the door as he heard the last ding. "

"It might make me weak, but at least I'm not like you who brings down his adversaries just because his love is unrequited." And with that said he walked out of the now open elevator.

Silver stood motionless and dumbstruck. His large amber eyes stared at Shadows retreating back. His breathing had. The fact that that one word could leave him breathless, terrified him. The second ding of the elevator signaling that the doors were about to close, snapped him out of his daze. He stepped out before they could.

His love wasn't unrequited? Amy loved him...doesn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>(By noooww, I'm guessing you guys already know who the intruders are, right?)<strong>

Knuckles sat on the large shredded bed, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands covered his face of embarrassment. He didn't say anything and he wasn't planning to.

"So you're here with here with the two hedgehogs, Shadow and Silver, you met a year ago?" Sonic asked, she nodded. He sat on a chair that was still intact as Amy stood in the middle of the room. She was staring at the ground and she was just as embarrassed as Knuckles was.

"Wait, what are you doing with those two?" She shuffled her feet

"I kind of…live with them…" she mumbled, but he heard her perfectly

"WHAT!" He popped out of his chair "You live with two full grown men?! What the hell were you thinking?! Why didn't you come to live with me and Sally?" he scolded her. After Amy finally stopped chasing him when they were younger, they started to connect more. They became more like siblings than friends or acquaintances. This meaning that Sonic had become very protective over her over the years.

"I didn't want to impose on you two…" she looked up at him with puppy eyes.

'This will stop his yelling! It's getting on my nerves.' Sonic's eyes didn't falter from their hardened state, which worried her, but soon they softened and a smile appeared

"Is that where you've been all this time? I've been looking all over for you" Sonic asked "I tried calling, but they said your phone was disconnected. Then one day I came to visit your apartment, but you weren't there and all the furniture was gone. I was worried about you." He walked up to her and leaned in.

With a swift movement he began yanking on her cheeks. "Do it again and next time I'll make sure you get implanted with a microchip." He said his voice serious, but he had a smile on his face. It creeped her out.

"Okay okay! Stop it!" She swatted his hands away. "I need to find my friends. I lost both of them, one of them while trying to get away from other residents and the other protected me by locking me in the bathroom while he lured them away. They might be in danger!" she exclaimed

Sonic nodded in understanding. A loud clicking noise alerted them to see Knuckles already loading his gear.

Amy smiled as Sonic too loaded his guns and gears also. "Any friends of yours are friends of mine." he smiled back

"Lets Go." The blue hedgehog commanded

"Right!" They all charged out of the room.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for a while and not a person was in sight. Something was off and both male hedgehogs knew it. Rounding the corner, they entered the lobby.<p>

'What am I worried about. Amy loves me! She does! That's why she agreed to be with me!'

"You're jealous!" he shouted

"What?!" Shadow stopped in his tracks

"You're jealous that Amy chose me over you! That she cares for me more!"

"I am not jealous!"

"Don't deny it Shadow! You love her, don't you?!" He was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know.

"..."

"Shadow, it was nice of you to join us." They turned to see the purple Chameleon. "Oh and you brought Silver too! How thoughtful of you to save me the trouble of dragging him out." Espio cooed. An MA appeared on his left, then another on his right. Suddenly they started appearing from the shadows all around the lobby, surrounding the two.

"Now you can't escape me, my handsome Shadykins!" he began walking towards them. "Surrender already, so we can have some fun!" he squealed **(I am SO sorry for those Espio fans out there! I know you hate my guts right now, but that's just how the story is going. You can just mentally punch me in the face through the computer, tablet, or phone screen. K thnx for still reading...hopefully.)**

Pulling out a loaded slingshot and aiming it at the chameleon's coconuts, he replied "Do you really think that I would give up that easily?" Shadow smirked

"You wouldn't do that knowing I have something of yours, would you?" He snapped his fingers and a giant bright green crocodile came to his side. "What?!" he was clearly annoyed

'Please tell me he's not talking about Amy...' both hedgehogs thought at once

"Now, Vector." The crocodile grunted in irritation and left. He came back with a black cat and a white fox, both tied up and muffled with socks. **(Hopefully dirty! Teehee)**They looked at Shadow with glee, knowing their hero was there to save them.

"Those two?"

"Yes Violet and Snow, you're two most prized possesOooF!" Espio fell to the ground in pain holding his gold "HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed in a high pitched voice

"I couldn't give a donkey's ass about those two!" Shadow laughed. They girls faces dropped and were replaced by murderous glares.

"But we r-researched you!"

"Well you researched wrong." he replied

"Get them!" Espio ordered and all MA's charged. Shadow and Silver were ready to take them.

One came from his left and tried to swipe at him, but Shadow ducked and returned with a side kick to the side of the head. Another from his right, but he punch his lights out. The next was stupid enough to attack up front and directly hit him, but was stopped by an upper-cut, side swiped that slammed him into the one behind him. Silver had one coming from in front and behind, so he grabbed the one from behind with his telekinesis and slammed him into the one in front, successfully knocking them both out. Another cam from his right and tried to punch him in the gut, but he dodged and returned the gesture, earing a grunt in reply This continued simultaneously. Shadow was just about to uppercut another, but felt an excruciating pain in his side causing his muscles to clench all once. He clasped to the floor before Espio, who held a ShockTEK Defense TEK-8 Stun Gun. MA's captured his arms and he couldn't move.

With Shadow captured, more MA's ganged up on Silver, over powering him and he was caught too and placed next to Shadow.

"I tired to do this the easy way, but you gave me no choice..." Espio raised his hand in the air "Ready"

All the surrounding MA's pulled out loaded slingshots. "Aim" They aimed them straight at their jewels.

"Fi-" "STOPPPPP! DON"T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS!" a loud growl was heard. They all turned to see Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles all out of breath. They were completely drenched in unknown liquids. They had to fight through a lot of people on the way there.

"Oh the heroic pink cu # has arrived oh yea..." Espio exclaimed sarcastically

"What did you just call me?!"

I called you a cu#$! Get a dictionary and learn it." Espio folded his arms over his chest triumphantly. You could hear the snickers of Violet and Snow in the corner.

"WHY YOU! I'M GONNA-

DING DONG DING DONG DING

Everyone froze and Espio looked very upset.

A voice rang over the intercom.

"Excuse me, Residents of Paradise Palace." It was Blue. "It is now Midnight and the yearly Water Battle has come to an end. Thank you for playing and please return to your rooms. Resident rooms that have been disoriented, there will be staff there to clean it up right away. Again thank you for playing and have a nice night!"

..."GOD DAMMIT!" Espio screamed "I was this close to having Shadow all to myself! UHHH!" He stomped out of the building. The MA's followed behind him, all filing out one by one like none of this happened.

Even Silver and Shadow got up, brushed themselves off like nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Amy mumbled

"The game is over. It only lasts a day." Sonic stated "You didn't know that?" she shook her head with her mouth hanging, he chuckled

"You might want to close your mouth before someone uses it to their advantage." he teased. Snapping her mouth shut, she punched him in the shoulder, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ow I was joking" he laughed, but you could see the pain on his face. "Ha ha well we got to go." He announced

"What why?" Amy pouted

"Sally's expecting me home and if I don't get home in an hour, she'll think I'm cheating on her with some skank." he scratched his head

"Rouge and I have a mission in a few hours, so we have to prep"

"Awww" she crossed her arms. Sonic ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry! As long as you don't disappear off the face of the earth again, we'll be in touch soon!" He gave her a smile before he and Knuckles both left.

Amy smiled. She really did love those two. They were always there for her.

"You know them?" Shadow asked walking up to her

"Ya they're old friends of mine."

"Oh...Well I'm going to bed" he announced before walking off towards the elevator

"Ya me too" 'I still need my answer' He walked up to her and lean down to give her a kiss, but she flinched.

It hurt him...a lot, but he switched it to a kiss on the forehead and walked off. "Goodnight Amy..."

"good night..." 'What is wrong with me!' she pounded on her head as she too walked to the elevator.

All of them forgetting the two women in the corner of the lobby yelling under their muffles.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm!" they yelled in union

* * *

><p>All three exited the elevator and Amy went right as they went left. When Amy finally came to her room she stopped and took her key out.<p>

'I should apologize...I probably hurt him. He doesn't deserve that' putting her key back in her pocket, she started walking toward the guys'  
>rooms. As she got closer she heard voices and stopped behind a corner and listened. <strong>(nosy...)<strong>

"Leave me alone Silver! Just go to bed already!" Shadow yelled, clearly not interested in what Silver was trying to say.

"No, you didn't answer my question!"

"What question?!"

"You love Amy, don't you?" Amy gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth to stop another one. The scene at the amusement park showed in her head as she remembered what Shadow had said to her.

"Well? Answer me!" Silver was determined to get an answer.

"Yes! I love her more than life itself! There are you happy now!" Amy had tears in her eyes. 'Why am I so happy to hear those words?...I've heard them before, but I thought he was just saying it to see what I would say...'

"Yes I am..." He turned in the other direction, so he wouldn't have to face him. He then got an idea " And I just wanna tell you that nothing will happen between you and her because she said... she said that she hates you." Amy's eyes widened 'What! I didn't say that!'

He continued with his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "She told me herself! She also said that you're a lonely bastard with no life. Also that you're lower than the dirt below her feet and that you'll never be more th-

Smack

A fuming Amy Rose stood in front of them both. Silver clutched his cheek as both he and Shadow stared at her wide eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed at Silver "I CAN SPEAK FOR MY DAMN SELF,THANK YOU!"

"And you!" she pointed at Shadow " I can't believe that you actually thought I would say something like that!"

"you mean... you didn't say those things?" he questioned

"No you dumbass! I would never say that about you." She assured him with a smile and smiled back. Silver saw this and a growl erupted deep with in him.

"Why the hell not? It's true." He mumbled

"Silver!" she shouted

"Why do you care so much about him, huh?! Why is it that your always hesitant around me?! Why is that when I try to kiss you shrink away, but you kissed Shadow so passionately in that freezer a while ago!" Amy was stunned. Where did this come from?

"why is your smile so genuine when it's for him?..." he sniffed Was he crying? He looked her strait in the eyes.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, AM I OR AM I NOT?! " He yelled before disappearing into his room

What just happened...

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>

**-All of you Ouran High School Host Club peeps! Did you know that I used Hikaru's part in episode 16 as inspiration for Silver? :3! lol Well at the end...**

**-Sorry for the long wait for an update! I'll try harder this year!**

**-Oh and Sonic and Knuckles will show up in later chapters!**

**QOC-Question of the Chapter: What event should the three hedgehogs attend in a later chapter?**

**-Should they go to a ball or someone's birthday party or what?**

**Well review, review, review! I love you all! **

**Cya next chappie! ~MU**


End file.
